


Mood Indigo

by nekobishi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Eren, Bottom Levi, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Goth - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Disorders, Modern Era, OCD, Role Reversal, Self Harm, Smut, Top Eren, Top Levi, Trans Male Character, fashion - Freeform, goth! Levi ackerman, haha - Freeform, pastel, pastel! Armin Arlert, trans!hanji, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobishi/pseuds/nekobishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren needs employment- Mikasa carried the weight of the household on her own shoulders, and he was in his senior year. It was time he got some work. After many attempts to find it- he discovers a tucked away coffee shop, and was coldly greeted by a small, pretty (and dark) stranger... </p><p>Eren tries to win him over- he wants to be his friend. Quick devlopment, some band stuff, generally cute fluffy with /of course/ smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1

Levi looked up from ground coffee beans to a pair of sparkling, emerald puppy dog eyes.

“ …..Do you need something?”

He turned his attention back to his work

“I, uh….I’m here to submit my resume.”

It was more of a question.

“Hmm.”

He continued preparing the cup, thin hands flitting about the granite countertop.

There where a few fleeting moments of silence, then the younger boy spoke up.

“So…”

“Yes.”

This time he didn’t look up. He was getting antsy, he tried to pick things up.

“Are you going to take it?Should I wait?Came back later?!..”

His tone was short. Exasperated.

“You’re killing me,man! “

Please,just throw me a bone here.

Levi looked up once more, bringing his steel blue eyes up to the others, finishing the espresso with cream.

“I don’t need to.”

He tossed his hair from his face.

“You start Tuesday.”

Looking back down again he slid the small cup to the younger boy.

Eren took a seat. 

 

~Eren~

Shuffling the resume papers yet again, he sighed, this was the 5th place this week. He knew someone had to hire him, he knew that if he was persistent enough that someone just had to.

Mikasa babied him too much- she couldn’t keep paying his rent,his food and utlities.It wasn’t fair of him, and she needed a break. Eren had already decided, so it was done.  
In theory, at least. The practice part was definitely very different.

The door chimed brightly as he pushed the frosted, glass door open- a rush of warm air and the strong smell of black coffee greeted him.  
The shop was quaint, tucked away into a small corner of a business complex, out of the way of constant traffic in the quieter part of town. You didn’t come here for exceptional coffee, you didn’t come here for exceptional anything. It was comfort coffee. Relaxing.  
The floor was wood- beaten and soaked from peoples wet feet, searching for a warm break on the particularly cold day. Most of the seating was mismatched furniture- loveseats and recliners of different sizes and fabrics. It was a small space- as most coffee shops where- with a bar stretching the span of one wall. The bar stools where the only uniform part of the shop – upholstered with red vinyl with a silver base.

On the walls hung different sized art pieces, hipster stuff no doubt, but it added to the places homely feeling. They where all local artists.

He approached the long counter, the heat returning to his frigid face and hands.

“Excuse me?”

He looked over the counter to see small man, wearing a fitted black and white striped sweater under his apron. His grey jeans stretched tight over his legs, displaying the curvature of his back and soft silhouette of his hips and thighs. His waist to hip ratio was very nearly feminine , if not for his sharp jaw and facial features dispelling the misconception. He looked up, meeting Eren’s eyes. They where dark, a paled blue lined meticulously and shadowed lightly with a dark purple. It was nice. He wasn’t prejudiced to men wearing what they wanted. He tossed his dark hair, jet black with a blue shine. 

“Do you need something?”

His voice, rough like ash but, smoothed by liquid silver.

 

 

Tuesday rolled around, finally. Eren threw the covers off his bed, sitting up painfully, not ready to be awake just yet.

“Guuhh..”

He groaned, squinting and rubbing his eyes. Pushing himself from the bed, he stumbled to his closet to pull out a brown, ratty sweater, oversized and heavy, but warm. It was his favorite.  
He grabbed a pair of jeans , heading downstairs for breakfast.

Mikasa was already in the kitchen, busying herself with cracking eggs into a sizzling pan.

“You know it’s my turn to make breakfast,right?”  
He cast his pants onto an empty chair as he seated himself.

She slapped the towel from around her neck on to the kitchen counter, still damp from the sweat of her morning run.

“Yeah.”  
He scratched his messy head of hair and yawned.

“You slept in too late, had to pick up the slack.”

Her strong persona often disguised the tenderness in her actions. She loved him, babied him. Took up his chores, paid the rent, made dinner etc. 

She sat down across from him, spilling half the eggs onto his plate and emptying the skillet on her own.

“I had a weird dream last night.”

He mentioned- getting comfortable in his seat.

She stuffed her face. 

“Oh?”

He moved to pop some bread in the toaster.

“Yeah, it had these huge giant things, and there was you and Armin, some other kids from school. We where like…soldiers or some shit. Kind of an army, I guess.”

The toast popped up for him to butter.

“Sounds fucked”

She said through bites of eggs and jellied toast- over stuffing her mouth. She could be so lady like.

He finished up his breakfast, emptying the scraps into the sink and finally putting on his tattered jeans.

“Well, gotta run.” 

She grunted in response.

“Don’t get into any fights.” 

He barely heard the end as he picked up his backpack and flew out the door, tugging on his denim coat as the screen door slammed behind him.

School was about 5 blocks away, but anything in this frigid cold felt a lot longer than that. 

Trost highschool was a huge building, students where pouring in to start their day. Eren made his way to the entrance, submitting to the waves of students. He was shortly waved down by his best friend, Armin, and they headed to History.  
His smaller friend, Armin Arlert, had been Eren’s best friend since elementary school. They where inseparable, and no matter how different they where, they could always find things in common. The smaller boy was wearing a blue cardigan over a white button up, fitted mint jeans and black converse. Armin was who had taught Eren to be so open-minded on gender and fashion. He had grown to love Armin’s fashion-sense. 

“I got a job.”

He was looking for approval, praise from his petite friend.

“Wow!Awesome,man. Where at?” 

His baby blue eyes widened as he looked up at Eren, genuine excitement brightened his features. He struggled to hold all his books.

“Yeah,hah, You know that coffee shop I took you to once? It was hipster-y without being starbucks.” 

He took the sliding books from the other.

“Oh! Sina’s Coffee?That’s fucking awesome. I get free drinks, right?” 

He chuckled, fixing his hair as they took a sharp turn into their first period class.

“Morning kids!”

The history teacher greeted them brightly, as he did every Tuesday and Thursday morning.

“Morning Mr.Smith.”

The bell’s rung as they seated themselves, Mr.Smith sliding off his desk and taking his position at the front of the classroom. He rolled the sleeves of his blue and white pinstriped shirt, crossing his arms to begin the lesson.

“Hope you all completed your homework.”

Eren groaned, loudly, for the entire room to here.

Mr.Smith chukled.

The rest of the day went by slowly, the nervous knot in Eren’s stomach steadily increasing.,so by the time school was out and he was heading to the shop, he was a nervous wreck. He wasn’t even sure about what. It was just a coffee shop. Just a simple job.

The chimes greeted him once again as he made his way into the musky warmth of the shop. There was a soft song playing, he thought it might be post-hardcore.

The shorter boy was sweeping the floor, apron tied tight around his waist, once again catching his eye. He was so small.  
The young man was, once again, wearing an entirely monochrome ensemble- A white long sleeved t-shirt under a black tank top, printed with a skeleton mimicking the wearers own. Black cargo capri’s hung loosely at his hips, leggings with anti-crosses protected his calves against the cold outside.

“You look nice.” 

Their eyes met. His shadow was a different color today. 

‘Thanks.”

His reply was curt. He finished his sweeping, left to return the broom to it’s closet, and came back shortly. He didn’t like the silence, but the dark man had something in his presence that made Eren interested, despite the silence. He wanted to wait for him. He wanted to be patient.

“We’ll start you off with wiping down the tables and bar. The owner will be here in a couple of hours to get the rest of your information.” 

 

His black hair was so shiny, so soft looking. He found himself resisting the urge to touch it as he listened.

“You’re staring.”

Eren tore his eyes away,muttering an apology. He was just so slight, yet so masculine. The air around him seemed to bend to his will. He was so powerful, his presence so dense, but humble.

“No need to apologize, don’t let it happen again.” 

There was a smirk in his voice. Eren stayed put. Then after a moment of deliberation he opened his mouth once again.

“Can I have your name?” 

He tried giving it a more polite approach; maybe he was more inclined toward manners? He wanted to know who he was, not just as his co-worker. There was something about his mystery that made him all the more endearing. 

“You know, since we’ll be working together. It might be beneficial to get to know each other.”

He paused, he wasn’t good at being persuasive. So he stuck his hand out to the other.

“I’m Eren.” 

The look the other gave him was that of surprise, and slight disgust. He took his hand anyway.

“Levi.”


	2. Track 2

Levi woke up to his alarm – 8:00a.m like he did everyday. He pushed himself from the covers and warmth of his king-sized bed and made his way to the closet- flicking on the light as he opened the white door.

He striped off his underwear and opened a drawer, replacing them with clean ones. He grabbed a pair of fleece sweatpants, pulling them on and and tossed a large hoodie over his head. He yawned, stretching upward as he made his way out of the apartment, slipping his sneakers on just in time.

When he got to the bottom floor, he took off, running in the direction he alternated on Wednesday’s . He ran down the street, passing 3 blocks by until he hit the Higschool.  
Trost High, the same one he had graduated himself over 5 years ago. He slowed to a jog, looking over the new buildings and remodeled playing fields.  
Was there a reason he was still living here? Only 3 blocks away? He sighed as he pulled up his hood. It was too early for students, and he wanted to pop in and say high to a certain history teacher.  
He slipped past security using a back entrance, just early enough for it to be unlocked. He walked down the tile hallways and the florescent lights, turning corners, until he came upon a certain classroom.  
During his highschool days, It always brightened his day to turn the corner, seeing the classroom was in sight. He wrapped the door lightly, waiting to be invited in.

“Come in.”

The rusty, low voice of his was alluring- drawing him into the classroom.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a bit- What’s up?”

Levi seated himself at a desk, looking at the other’s muscular figure. Erwin had always dressed nice for school – and on this particular day he was wearing a plaid sweater vest, black button up with white cuffs and collar, and slim fitting black jeans. He looked up, glasses on the bridge of his nose from his paperwork.

“Got a new worker at the shop. He’s young,awkward. He tried being friendly with me.” 

Erwin scoffed.

“Poor guy. You’re too prickly. Don’t scare off a new employee like that.”

“Nah-“ 

Levi answered. 

“He’s a tough one.”

He was referring the huge loads of work he had given Eren the other day. Eren had toughed it out, despite the multiple trips out in the cold for supplies.

Erwin smiled.

“You’ve always been a pain in the ass.”

They chatted a while longer, Levi waiting for the first morning bell to leave. It was the bell for Teachers, giving them a 15 minute warning for incoming students. 

“I’ll see you later, then.”

He gave the other a tiny glimpse of a smile on his stoic face, opening the door to leave.

“OOf!” 

He looked up at the fleshy barrier, recognizing the green gems in place of the boys eyes.

“Oh, hi! Levi..what are you doing here?” 

He had totally forgotten to apologize, but smiled brightly down at the other.  
The stray had taken a liking to him, despite his efforts. He sighed, furrowing his brows in irritation. It was too ealry for this. 

“Watch where you’re going,brat.”

Levi jutted his chin out to the other, Erwin laughed somewhere behind him.

“So you’re the new employee, Eren? “

Erwin asked, masking his pity with amusement.

“You sure you can handle that hardass?”

He was a teacher, he wasn’t supposed to swear, but school wasn’t officially in session just yet.

Eren laughed, stepping aside to let Levi through the door.

“I’m sure I can manage.”

Levi huffed.

“Sorry about that..earlier. For bumping into you and shit.”

Eren’s smile only grew. It was sickening.

“What’s the shit for? Speak properly.”

 

**~Eren~**

He rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes and went to school before Mikasa had come back from her morning run. Armin had said he wanted to study for a test, and that he just needed Eren, and only him, to help him. It was so early. Too early for him to be going to school. Armin’s cute face was more devious than most people thought.  
By the time he was done, it was still 20 minutes before the start of school, so he headed to the History room. He knew Mr.Smith was always early, and he liked the company, so he figured, why not.  
History was his favorite subject. He could make up for his missing homework.  
That was, until he bumped into a short, dark figure.  
He was cute without his makeup, too.

Their meeting was short, but it was enough to lighten his mood just a bit. He was unsure why- what his attachment was to the stoic, stand-offish man. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Anyone would think he’s cute, though. So I don’t think that’s it.”

He burrowed his face in his scarf. Armin,cute, helpful Armin, was wearing yet again another cute outfit. He had on a long, pink sweater, almost long enough to be a dress, galaxy print leggings and platform purple converse.

“You hardly know him, though.”

Eren sighed.

“It’s why I’m so fucking frustrated! I feel like I know him…I am so drawn to him. I can’t think of a reason. I don’t think I’m gay, though. It’s just him.”

Armin patted his lap.

“You don’t need to label yourself as shit,dude.” 

He leaned back in the stairwell where they always took their lunch, and sighed.

 

**~Levi~**

He turned just in time to see the new comer practically skip in.  
He might as well be shitting rainbows. And what was that atrocious outfit he was wearing? Tattered jeans and a holey sweater that looked as if it where dirt?  
He shivered.

“Hey.”  
Eren tried very hard to sound nonchalant, despite his bright and glittery appearance.

Levi glanced up, giving the other a disinterested look.

“What is it with you?”

“Huh?”

Levi glared. 

“I mean, why are you so damn interested in me?” 

He huffed. 

Eren smirked, thinking up his response. 

“It just looks like you need a friend.” 

His stupid grin was lop-sided.

“And I mean, it’s your fault for hiring me. You did this to yourself.” 

Levi rolled his eyes.LOP sided.Fuck.

“Hanji wanted an extra hand. You just came in at the right time. And you didn’t answer my question, kid.”

“Kid?! I very much doubt you can be that much older than me.”

Ouch.

“Fuck you, I’m 26.”

Eren’s eyes widened. 

“That’s fucking right, brat. Now quit your dilly dallying.” 

Levi tossed the other his cleaning rag.

“The table’s need your attention.”

 

**~Eren~**

 

Eren was happy- it had been their first real verbal interaction.  
He wasn’t sure why he wanted to – but there was something about Levi, something about his protective barriers that just made him itch to rip them down.  
With his mood so light and fluffy he started to sing, just above a murmur, as he went to work wiping down the tables.

_“She wait’s – at windows_  
 _Her dreams don’t show in color_  
 _And she sleeps for noow ~_

_She just waits around wishing she- “_

He felt holes being burned into his back from behind the bar.  
Eren whipped his head around to see the other, staring; hand’s muted in the middle of wiping down a cup.

“Well now who has a staring problem? Mr. Hypocrite.”  
He wiggled his ass for good measure. 

“Fuck no!” 

He slammed the cup down, shattering it, and nearly ran into the back room, just as the manager walked in, startled.

“What the hell did you do?” 

Hanji looked at him, wide eyed. Eren shrugged, not knowing what he had done. Was it his singing? Did Gerard Way offend him somehow?..Hanji threw his hands to his sides, groaning in exasperation. He had just freaking walked through the door.  
Hanji looked helpless. 

“Well do something! You have to work with him, figure it out!”  
He spun Eren around and shoved him to the back room.

Hanji exclaimed as Eren made his way there, reluctantly.

“I can’t have this shit on your second day, Jeager!”

 

**~Levi~**

What the fuck was that?  
He ran his hands threw his hair as he paced the supply room.  
What the fuck

That singing… his gruff, perfectly in tune voice. Those lyrics….His voice.

“UGH.”

He punched a cardboard box, filled with paper cups.  
His fists where clenched, black nails digging into his own skin.

“Fuck.”

It was as if the younger boys voice had put him in a trance- poisoned him. His face as he sang, his body as he did a muted dance to the song while wiping the tables.  
He was so soft. The lyrics where so tender. They emitted the perfect emotion. He had never heard such a triggering voice in all his life.

“Hey.”

Levi jumped and hissed as if he was an angered cat.

“What?!” 

Eren? What? 

“Hey man..I just wanted to say sorry..for uh..whatever it is I did….If I offended you it totally was not my intention and uh…”

He looked down at his fumbling hands, right before Levi grabbed him roughly by the collar.

“Don’t sing in front of me again,capisce?!”  
It was totally unfair of him. Levi was acting like a brat.

He abruptly turned away from the other.  
He was having too many feelings, he didn’t know if, or how he could respond. He was being a total ass to Eren.  
He hissed again.

“Fuck- Fine.” 

He turned back around, facing Eren.

“I apologize. I’m sorry for lashing out at you. It was immature and stupid of me.”

Eren’s eyes softened.

“You can uh..sing whenever you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been writing chapters almost non-stop this past week, and I want to get them uploaded, so there will be no set pulishing date. I know it sucks, but hopefully I'll keep up this schedule and there won't be that long a wait.


	3. Track 3

He was excited.  
Levi’s violence had excited him, beaming to himself at the emotion he had elicited from the shorter man.

Eren had way to much fun just studying Levi,as his emotion, or lack there of, was totally uniqe .It was unlike any other, intriguing.  
He had a very special attraction to Levi, since the moment he had laid eyes on his slender figure.

After Levi’s apology, he smiled, beamed outwardly this time, as the shorter pushed past Eren- in what seemed like.. Embarrassment?  
The smaller mans gruff voice only made it more .. exciting.

It was..adorable - Gender had really stopped being relevant.  
It wasn’t his masculinity or femininity that made him that way, it was something much more basic.. or complicated. Levi, was very, very, complicated, just from seeing the outside.

Imagine what was on the inside.

Eren turned from the storage room, even happier than he had been coming into the shop.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Eren had woken up early, determined to meet Levi on his run by “coincidence”. Mr.Smith had made the grave mistake of letting the information of Levi's daily routine out.  
He had asked Mikasa to wake him up, as she got up at least an hour earlier then him for her morning jog. She had been on the track team at school, and she was now working to become a personal trainer- to add more income for the two of them.  
Jogs in the morning before he got up, and the gym before he got back from school, in between her job at the local bookstore.

He had had an apple for breakfast as he headed- skipping, actually- to his building, humming along to his ipod.  
His breathing was just a tad shorter than normal- he felt his chest was just a bit tighter.Maybe he was catching a cold.

_“I don’t know where you’re going_  
But do you got room for one more  
Troubled soul-” 

One block-  
Someone honked at him on the cross- walk. He barely gave them a second look.

_“I don’t know where I’m going  
But I don’t think I’m coming home – “_

Two blocks-  
He was jogging now, wind biting at his cheeks and almost blowing the beanie off his head.

 

_“And I said!  
I’ll check in, tomorrow if I don’t wake up deaaad-“ _

Third block-  
He had finished his apple, and was now singing out loud, picking up the pace of his jog.

_“This is the road to ruin, and we started at the end!”_

He was running- yelling along to the lyrics as he approached the fourth block.

_“Say yeah!!”_

He added air guitar, head-banging to the beat.

_“Let’s be alone toge-“_

He was stopped abruptly by a h ard, small, projectile.  
Eren looked down in surprise- only to see just who he was looking for. His heart lifted and his head got just the tiniest smidge fuzzy, as he looked down at the petite creature he had been so lucky to _literally_ run into.

“I knew I would find you!” 

He smiled, looking down at the other as he abruptly shook the shock from his features, and pushed himself off of Eren’s chest.

“Do you always sing so stupidly to yourself?!”  
What an in character greeting. It only fueled the fire that was Eren's persistance.

Eren tore the ear buds from his ears- Levi was flustered, his face flushed from the cold.

He only grinned in response. 

“And why are you stalking me?! How the fuck do you know my Thursday route?”

He huffed, drawing his shoulders in and stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
Eren thought it would be funny to try and hug him – 

“You’ll be warmer this way.”  
He teased. 

Levi made a strangled face as if he had been burned.

“ Get the fuck off me! Shitty brat!”  
  
Levi took off- not waiting for Eren to respond, but Eren, being as toned as he was from Gym, jogged after him, attempting to chat him up despite the obvious lack of interest on Levi’s part. 

“Aw, don’t be like that!”

He caught up, side by side with the other, who sneered.

“When’s your birthday?”

Levi looked away, trying to continue his run- ignoring the other. 

“Too personal? Hmm…Did you go to Trost Highschool? You live awfully close, have you lived here your whole life?” 

Eren only continued. 

“I’ve only been here as long as highschool... in the city, that is. I moved closer to go to school. It was the only public highschool in the area. That, and my best friend Armin was going there- I couldn’t bring myself to not go to school with him. Otherwise I would fail all my classes.” 

He laughed at his own excuse, chancing a glance at the other.  
Levi looked forward still- expression as cold and the frigid morning.

Then he finally spoke- 

“Don’t you have school to go to?”  
His tone of voice was more like a razor blade. It only prompted Eren to try harder.

“Naw, it’s not for another hour. I went out early so I could catch up to you!” 

He winked, last word dripping with sarcasm.

Levi finally rolled his eyes- Eren smiled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Jeez, Eren.The way you’ve been oozing sound’s like it’s your first crush!”

Armin punched Eren’s shoulder lightly.

“What?”  
He gave Armin a shocked look.

“No, I just like messing with him. He makes cute expressions.”

He looked mischievously at the blonde boy.

“Just like this other cute kid I know- “ 

He pounced on Armin- tickling his sides.

“Dude fucking stop- That’s gay!”  
Armin laughed, batting away the intruder’s hands.

Eren looked him in the eye, dead serious. 

“No shit!”

He stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

“Those tights are totally cute on you, though.”  
He gestured at the appearing-to-be thigh-high bunny socks. He leaned in close, lips almost touching Armin’s ear- 

“No homo.”  
And licked.

Armin squealed- the sound echoed in the relatively quiet stairwell.

“Omigod, Eren.”

He was recovering from the bought of laughter- wiping his eyes and grasping Eren’s shoulder.He was eager to continue their previous conversation.

“Even if It isn’t a crush, what harm would it do to just ask him on one date? It seems he’s the only one that’s interested you in a long time- it might be fun for you to go out for a change- Well, go out with someone who isn’t me or Mikasa. Might be refreshing.”

He patted the shoulder he grasped, leaning back into the wall.

“Hmm..”

He needed a second opinion, suddenly become serious about the subject. He did indeed like Levi – a whole lot. Maybe not in a romantic way, but wouldn’t he find out by asking him out? He stood up.

“Finish up here- I need to go talk to someone. “

He grabbed his lunch tray and left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Mr.Smith! I need some advice!”  
He yelled as he burst through the door, startling the teacher.

“Eren?!What is it what’s wrong?”  
He took his glasses of, placing them on an organized stack if papers.

“Ah ..um. You know Levi, right?”  
Erwin sat back in his chair, giving Eren a look of puzzlement. 

“Sure, he’s an old friend. Why…?”  
The look of confusion deepened. 

“I um….what’s he like?”

Erwin sighed, looking up at his mischevious student as if to prompt him further.

“That’s a broad question Eren, I don’t really know what you mean. “

“Well um… how does he..”  
He kept struggling with his words.  
What did he want to know, exacly?  
Everything.The answer was everything.  
Eren was intersted in every, single aspect of the mysterious older boy.

“How does he like his dates?....What’s his… type I guess.”

Erwin looked surprised- slowly turning into a look of knowing-it-all.

“Oh, I see.”  
A smile tugged at his lips.

 

~Levi~

He grimaced as the chimes went off- all too aware of what that meant- 

“Hey, Levi!”

This time he didn’t even bother to mask the adoring tone.  
Without warning, Levi threw the rag he had been cleaning with at Eren, hoping he wouldn’t have sharp enough reflexes to catch.

To his dismay, Eren caught it without difficulty- Levi sneered, turning away to busy himself with the very important task of re-arranging the glass-ware. For the third time that day.  
Eren hadn’t taken the hint- which was apparent as he walked over to the bar where Levi had his back turned.  
Please don't say anything pelase do not talk to me just leave me alone, with your damn cute face and stupid lopsided smile.  
I do not need this. I do not _wan't_ this.  
The last thing Levi needed to be involved with is a highschool boy.

“How was the run this morning?”  
Eren chided, knowing full well he had followed Levi for an hour until he was late to school by 5 minutes. It had been worth it.

Levi did not reply- he was trying his utmost to ignore the other’s advances, as it seemed Eren’s idiocy fed off his reactions. Levi kept his hands busy- still feeling the electricity between them, trying to ignore the atmosphere which altogether had him thinking even more about how close Eren was getting. Did he have no godamn boundaries?  
Could you not take a godamn hint?

“Hey- “

Levi snapped, forgetting all about his plans to ignore him.

“Get the fuck out of my face!”

He hissed, dripping as much poison and sharpness into his tone as he could, glaring at the taller boy, who, for once had a look other than smugness. He was blushing- now looking down and fidgeting. There it was again, the puppy look.  
Please, just take it and run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm things are slowly but surely picking up ;3;  
> I hope it isn't too dry!I don't write often- so I don't have a personal style. Hope that doesn't ward anyone away ppbtt.


	4. Track 4

“Well ugh- “  
He was still fumbling, being scrutinized under the microscope that was Levi’s dark eyes.

“I ah- “ Eren was cut off.  
“What the fuck is it, brat?!Spit it out!”

Eren brought his attention back to Levi’s cold,stone eyes.

“There’s a movie…I was hoping or- “  
Levi put a perfectly manicured hand up, sharply, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe as if to tame himself.

“No,no. You are not asking me out. Don’t even finish that, do not even, I don’t care.”

He shook is outstretched hand vigorously, before turning away and busying himself at wiping an invisible stain on the counter top. He wiped with such force Eren was afraid the bar would break. 

He had already known he would be rejected- as Erwin had advised him, and so he had another plan that would ensure Levi would come.

_“Leave a note, something that states_  
the time and date permanently-  
and without saying anything just leave it for him to see.  
He’s not enough of an asshole to just stand you up,  
and he doesn’t have your number, right?” 

_Eren nodded- regretfully._

_“Then there’s no way he can cancel.”_

So when closing finally came, Eren waited for the other to lock up- locating his coat previously, hung up on the back side of the storage closet.  
He made sure the coast was clear before darting toward the coat, and dropping a slip of paper in his coat pocket.

 

~Levi~

Eren and Levi stood out in the cold, huddling close (to levi’s dismay, but it was damn cold) as the older of the two boys locked up the last door.  
He was all too aware of their arms touching.  
Levi had a black coat with silver buttons - double-breasted and military style, his favorite winter jacket. But even with a fully lined wool coat, it was still freezing balls. 

“Goodnight, Levi!” 

He heard Eren call after him as he shuffled away.  
The walk back home was frigid- he had pulled on his gloves and picked up his pace to warm himself up. He jogged- the only noise was the friction of his corduroy pants, his boots clomping on the icy sidewalk and his labored breathing. He turned a corner- reaching his apartment building. It was a 2 story building, the hallways where outdoors, along with the frozen metal stairs. They where slippery with ice, and echoed hollowly with each step. He reached his door, number 203, and pulled off his gloves to unlock his frozen door. After a few forceful pushes –with not avail- he kicked it open. It was always sticking. 

He took off his shoes at the entranceway, replacing them on the empty spot of the shoe rack- his coat was next, he hung it up in the hallway closet, and started unwinding his silver scarf as he made his way to his bedroom. Levi had done his best to make his small apartment as aesthetically pleasing as the dump could be. He couldn’t afford a better place, so he made do with what he had. 

Which was a king sized, four poster bed. The frame was an ebony wood- black, with the curtains of the canopy a stark white. It was the most expensive piece of furniture he owned- taking him 2 years to save up for.  
He was a restless sleeper- he needed room to move around in, and he felt much more comfortable with the significant space on either side of him. 

He stripped down to his underwear, placing his clothes in a hamper by the closet.  
He closed the windows over his bed and desk and then burrowed under his heavy, damask comforter , wriggling to heat the sheets and blanket up. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He awoke-startled and sweaty (which was weird, as it was freezing in the small apartment) with an aching abdomen and freezing feet.  
He sat up, attempting in waking to full consciousness to fully assess the situation.  
Levi closed his eyes, breathing deeply.  
And pinpointed the problem area. He groaned, flopping back onto the bed – startlingly aware of his fully erect dick.

“Fucking godamn IT.” 

He had had a wet dream, And now he was staring at his own protruding problem, willing for it to go away.  
Which of course it wouldn’t.  
It was painful- pulsing and hot and just completely unreasonable.

He gave it a hesitant touch, breathing hitching as he jumped slightly- not aware of his sensitivity. 

It stayed strong, not faltering in the least.  
Levi sighed again.

He grabbed it, gently, bringing himself up to a sitting position and pushing away his comforter. 

He started- first sliding his hand up, slowly, and back down again, grimacing.  
His hands where rough- stimulating the pulsing and aching to be released.  
He tightened his grip.

The dark haired man closed his eyes again. Something green flashed behind his eyelids –what was it?  
He continued pumping, faster now. The first few drops of pre-cum rolled down his fingers. Levi whimpered. His breathing came faster, running his free hand through his dark hair.

Eyes, they where eyes. Sea-green, beautiful eyes. Full of mischief and sensuality. Staring at him.  
They made him shiver- writhe in himself, making his cheeks and stomach hot.  
Another part of him started to ache. He gasped, he was hot now- so hot. His dick throbbed as he desperately tried to release himself.

Bits and pieces of his dream flashed before his eyes. But mostly one certain pair of eyes, watching him. 

He moved now, switching hands and bringing himself onto his knees- ass in the air. He felt the cold tickle at his aching back-side. His abdomen was warm and his hands started to shake. He felt his heart beat faster.

He took his already wet hand, pushing a shaking finger into himself- eliciting a sharp gasp as his hips bucked.He squeezed his eyes shut- ass tightened around his finger – hot and shivering.

“HNnng…”

He kept pumping as he fingered himself- pushing his finger in and out of himself as he thrusted his hips into his own hand. The friction was driving him crazy. Levi could feel the tingling sensations on both ends- biting his bottom lip and whimpering, continuing the movements. He kept getting hotter and hotter, hastening his movements as he reached his climax. He felt his orgasm unfurl in his lower half- heating up impossibly as he thought he was as hot as he could get – he kept pumping, adding a second finger for the last stretch as he rode his orgasm out, arching his back and rolling his head back as he moaned- milking himself thoroughly. He gasped out- 

“erEN!”  
The last bit of semen spurted from him- as he twitched forward pulling his hand from his hole- sitting back on his calves- once again rolling his head back to let his breathing soften. 

…Eren? 

His angry yell could be heard throughout the entire complex.

 

~Eren~

Friday rolled around, finally- the night of the secret date Eren had planned. Despite not having class with Mr.Smith he decided to check in, just to let him know he had done his part.  
Now it was left to hoping Levi would check his pockets for the note.  
He hummed on his way to the classroom, a small skip in his step as his heavy backpack thumped against his back.

“Where you heading to with that ugly look on your face?”  
A familiar voice called after him – He flipped Jean off on his way past, too nervous and excited to care.

“Mr.Smith!”  
He called as he flung open the door – once again scaring the shit out of the poor History teacher.

“For the love of shit, Eren I told you not to freak me out like that! Do you ever listen?!”  
There was a hint of laugher at the end.

“I did what you said- I slipped him the note.. I don’t know if I read it thought. Although, it’s tonight. I’m kind of nervous.”

He gave Erwin a puppy look. 

“You’ll be fine, Eren. Have a little courage and you’ll be fine. Levi likes confidence, and you got everything figured out.”

“But what if he doesn’t find the note? Ugh was it stupid? Was this a bad idea?...”  
Eren ran his hands threw his hair- looking downward in distress.  
He really wanted this to work. 

“Eren, please. He’s very nearly OCD, I’m sure he will most likely find it. Now go to class and stop worrying, the bell’s going to ring in a few.”  
He raised a thick eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might take part in ninowrimo - so this work will either increase dramatically or be put on pause.  
> We will see!  
> Also, you may have noticed I changed the title- It will be apprenty why in the next chapter lol.


	5. Track 5

Thursday night Levi had just gotten back from his second job- He was a stable boy at the Kirstein ranch, and the long bus rides too and from made his body heavy, making it difficult to drag himself up the stairs.  
He reached into his jacket pocket for his keys, only to poke his hand on a folded slip of paper.

He pulled it out, unfolding it hastily so as to get inside faster. 

_“ Guild theatre, 6:00.  
Please come :D_

_-Eren”_

Godamn it. It could be fucking anywhere- was he too stupid to leave an actual address?  
But of course, it was an area Levi was very familiar with.  
That shitty brat was too perceptive.  
Fuck  
It wasn’t as if he planned on going anyway, he could just tell him no to his shitty face at work-  
But they didn’t have work on Fridays.

Fuck.

What the fuck was he doing, anyway, giving a damn about the kids feelings. Eren was young, he would get over it- He shouldn’t waste his youth on a grumpy older guy like himself.  
But that dream, and  
Eren’s beautiful, bottomless eyes.  
He couldn’t shake his filled head of Eren.  
That kid was completely taking over his subconscious. 

 

~Eren~

It was 5:52 – Eren was standing outside the theatre, mentally wringing his hands in nervousness as he paced the entrance.  
He dressed up – Classy but casual, as Erwin had instructed, as Levi liked a well dressed person- but it was a movie so dressing up too much would be …weird.  
He wore a blue and white pinstriped button up, grey slacks, and an overcoat he hardly ever wore.  
Armin had insisted he help dress Eren, saying that he was a lost cause in the fashion department, but still being absolutely delighted Eren had decided to ask this older mystery man out.  
He undid the top button of his shirt- he was sweating lightly, his lungs seemed as if they shrunk a few sizes as he couldn’t get a full breath of air. 

What if he decided not come? What if he didn’t get the note?

He felt like a middle schooler slipping the folded piece of paper into Levi’s coat.  
Would he think he’s stupid? 

“Uuuhg..” He hung his head in his hands.  
The last thing he needed was Levi thinking he was immature.

Another worry brought itself to light- What if he didn’t like the movie?  
The guild was an indie theatre- playing anime movies and other underground, hipster shit. Eren had selected Mood Indigo, being told that Levi loved The Science of Sleep, A Clockwork Orange and Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Eren decided it was perfect.  
But then again he was second guessing himself.  
His stomach twisted.  
He looked down at his phone- the screen lit up to say it was 6:00  
The movie would start in 15 minutes.  
All his fears and worries swarmed in his head- he was still sweating, clenching his fists and breathing shallowly.

“Hey..brat.”

Eren’s head snapped back up in surprise, heart lifting, eyes smiling while his lips dropped into a pouty “o”. He managed a hesitant look at the other, and what little air he had fled from his lips.

Levi was beautiful.  
His midnight blue hair shone like silk- His coat passed just below his knees, exaggerating his petite waist. His button up was black and fitted, so well fitted, with what seemed to be ..leather? Tight, leather pants. Eren sported a full faced blush.  
“H-Hi..”  
He stammered.  
Keep it cool, godamnit Eren. Don’t look like a loser.

Levi gave him a sharp look.  
Eren tried again.  
“You look…great.”

He breathed- barely over a whisper.  
Levi’s face was flushed. Perhaps it was just the cold. Or at least that’s what Levi was telling himself.

“You going to just stand there looking stupid or are we going to find seats.”  
A majority of his face was covered by a purple scarf.

“O-oh.. yeah. Ok let’s go.” 

 

~Levi~

He was here now. Despite his better judgment, he dragged himself out on the cold evening to meet up with the damn kid.

Eren was as bright a red as a damn tomato.  
It was starting to make his face hot, just a little.  
Eren had finally dressed nicely, too. He looked tasteful..classy.Levi was unaware the kid had it in him.  
He was impressed and embarrassed, all at the same time.  
The shirt fit so well, and he looked stunning in the fitting slacks.  
The grey of the pants exaggerated his long, muscular legs and olive skin.  
Damn

They shuffled up to the ticket booth to get there tickets ripped- It was fucking cold. He just wanted to get inside as soon as possible. 

“Two for uh.. Mood Indigo.”  
Eren nervously handed his tickets to the cashier- still avoiding eye contact.

Shit 

Levi was a huge fan of indie films- especially surreal one’s, and he had been meaning to see this particular film for quite some time.  
Damn that brat , how did he know his film preference?!  
His heart beat a little faster- his chest got a little tighter.

It seems the Grinch’s heart was growing a size to big.  
But he was damned if he would let it show.

Eren led the two of them into the theatre through the dark lobby, when a sudden bolt of pain ran it’s way up Levi’s shin.

“Shit!”  
He yelped- rubbing the spot a sharp corner came in contact with. He hadn’t even seen the damn thing.

“Here-“  
Eren turned back to Levi, taking his hand before he could object and tugged them to the screening room.

“I know it can be pretty dark.”  
Levi muttered and cursed under his breath at the youth.  
The kid was bold- how fucking annoying.  
Or so he should have thought.  
But there was a little part of Levi who enjoyed the extra warmth in his hand- Enjoyed the touch of Eren’s large and slightly calloused hand.  
He buried his burning cheeks into his scarf.  
This was a terrible idea, Levi could not get the impending doom out of his head.  
No good would come out of this.

They sat through the screening like that, bundled in the warmth of their coats, fingers laced together, sharing a current nothing short of electric.  
Levi a nervous wreck who kept checking his watch for the time.  
Eren, who turned to look at Levi periodically.  
Cheeks burning everytime.

Levi barely paid attention throughout the entire movie, as he kept noticing Eren sneaking glances in his direction.  
They where suspended in a stillness- a time stillness which could have been hours or seconds, but it wouldn’t have mattered because they where only aware of each other.  
Hyper sensitive to the touch of their entwined hands. 

Eren turned to Levi about halfway through, tapping him on the shoulder.  
But,It was unnecessary as Levi had been paying just as much attention as Eren had, and before the younger boy could say anything through his parted lips, Levi interrupted.

“Let’s get out of here.”  
He gave their entwined hands a tug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes finally.  
> It's a short short one  
> but worth itttttt


	6. Track 6

Levi led them from the theatre and onto the cold and icy walkway- faintly lit by the light of few street lamps and neon, advertising signs.  
He was silent, and comfortably so.  
They passed by blocks and streets, for hours or minutes as time was still suspended, bodies frigid and nipped by the wind with the only heat was that shared by their hands.

Levi led them to a small park- one enclosed in apartment buildings with a cast iron fence that they ended up jumping in order to enter.  
By then there where light sprinkles of snow- stark white against the black sky.  
Now, covered in fresh powder, Levi turned to Eren.  
Snow clung to his bangs and scarf, his lips and cheeks pink. 

“Eren.”  
The younger boy rested his bright eyes on the speaker.  
Levi exhaled.  
“I don’t think you want to get to know me. And I don’t want to be that asshole that says they know best, but, I truly believe it. You’re young and have a lot going for you. I’m prickly and old.” 

His eyes shifted, and the face that was always so strained relaxed remarkably.  
It was what Eren had worked so hard for, he was so compelled to make him happy, wipe the pain from his features. As if he had known the other from before, as if he was desperate to make up for lost time.

“You’re not even legal; I mean, how much shit could you get in for that?”

“My birthdays in March.”  
Hope shyly doused his features.

“That’s not the point, kid! We’re still years apart! “  
Frustration pricked at his voice.

“I want you to know, ahead of the game what it means- What it means to be with me. What shit you’re bringing yourself into.”  
His eyes appeared to be wet.  
He was loosing it- control of his emotions. He was not in check, Levi’s hard shell remarkably cracked for Eren.  
He was so happy. Eren was overjoyed and it mirrored in his emerald eyes.  
Enthusiasm coating every word from Levi’s lips, hanging on to each word as if it carried the weight of the world.

“But.”  
Eren perked up.

“If you want to pursue this relationship, and you are one hundred percent sure this is what you want, and are ready to deal with the consequences, I’m not going to stop you.”  
Eren started to say something- his smile grew all the wider.

“You have to take responsibility. I’m not going to treat you or baby you like a child.”

Eren’s heart lifted, he was getting a little dizzy.

“That’s all I want.”  
He squeezed Levi’s hand. 

They continued, making their way to nowhere in particular. The snow was still falling lightly, the street lamps where barely visible, and Eren was aching to kiss Levi.

Levi talked a lot about how him and his friends used to come here after school to smoke, and that it sort of became a safe heaven for him during his rebellious years.  
Eren was sure Levi would close back up again after this night, and he would still have to work at talking personally with him.

“What about your parents?”  
Levi rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I was born, Eren.”  
He continued seriously despite his sarcasm.

“ I haven’t seen them in a long time-they moved back to France when I was starting highschool and they email me sometimes. Don’t really care, though, I’m fine where I am.”

“You’re French?!”  
Eren was genuinely surprised- and now itching with curiosity. 

“No shit Eren, French people usually live in France.”

“Does that mean you speak French, then?!”  
Eren was getting more excited by the second.  
Levi gestured him over, leaning towards his ear and whispering- 

“Hon hon hon!!”  
And shoved him to the side, chuckle hiding under his scarf.

“Hey!”  
Eren mock frowned. 

“Don’t call me that, you meanie.”

“Oh?!”  
Levi pulled Eren closer.  
“I can call you what I damn well please.”  
Voice soft and husky he pulled Eren down to his level.  
Dark blue eyes flicked up – deep pools of daring and mischief and expectation. 

Eren happily closed the small distance- sloppily and passionately.  
Levi’s lips where small, cold and soft.  
Eren’s heart fluttered and he squeezed the hand he held.  
He inhaled, bathing in the intoxicating smell that was Levi.

“Thankyou.”  
After pulling away, Eren peeked at the other through his lashes. 

Levi scoffed.  
“That’s a stupid thing to say after kissing someone.”

Eren smiled again.  
“But I am thankful.”

“But..I actually have something else to ask..”  
Levi frowned again.

“What is it.”  
Suspicion leaked from his voice and features. 

“Ah well…”

“You’re freaking me out, spit it out brat.”  
Eren remained unwavered. 

“Would you…ah..consider being my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS FINARYY


	7. Track 7

Eren made his way to the coffee shop after school-quite the opposite of bright and cheery as his stomache was twisted in knots.  
He hadn’t slept that weekend, not since Friday.  
Not since he had asked Levi to be his boyfriend.  
And he said he would think about it. 

He shuffled, grumpily, dreading an answer that he wouldn’t want to hear.  
He rubbed his eyes.

He finally reached the glass door, it felt like his insides where twisted around his spine.  
Eren really did not want to go in.  
And he was so tired and just..worn out.  
Emotionally, mostly.  
Mikasa and Armin had tried to cheer him up, get him out of the house…or even just out of bed.

He was just too nervous to do anything.  
And it was totally ridiculous and unreasonable.  
He had dealt with heartbreak.  
He had dealt with rejection.

But for whatever reason, Levi hit him hard.  
He felt like there was a very real possibility he would just die if Levi rejected him.  
He would die. 

He was still standing in front of the door, shifting nervously, not daring enough to take a step inside. 

“Eren? What the fuck are you doing? Get your ass inside there’s a whole bunch of shit that needs to be done!” 

He whipped his head around to see Hanji, thankfully.  
Hanji slapped his back, surprisingly hard for what a slight guy he was.

He pushed Eren through the door- Eren could only stare at the floor, feeling the presence of Levi-  
Who was undoubtedly staring at him. 

‘What the hell are you doing, brat? The tables need to be wiped down.”  
Eren’s heart fell- Levi looked indifferent.  
This was going to be a very long shift.

 

 

Levi 

He had been a nervous wreck ever since Friday,  
And it had taken every ounce of discipline to make himself seem otherwise.

Eren had walked him back to his apartment, steadying his hand by clasping the others, as he was shaken internally.  
He had been so surprised, in fact, that he wasn’t within miles of thinking range before he muttered a feeble “I’ll think about it.” Instantly regretting the word vomit as it came out.

He had barely slept, Mike had to cover his shift at the ranch, as he had sent Levi home not 20 minutes of arriving.

Levi was cracking and he was in no way accepting it.  
That kid was poisonous, and he had every intention of rejecting Eren, come Monday.  
That is, until he saw the shy, not-so confident boy that barely shuffled through door that evening.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
And there it was, the urge to protect and care for the younger boy.  
He really want to say no.

So he went with the alternative – 

 

‘What the hell are you doing, brat? The tables need to be wiped down.”  
Instant regret. 

But they couldn’t talk during work,  
Especially with Hanji floating around the store. Eren was now making himself busy in the storage room when a customer came in,she  
was an angry-looking Asian girl, obviously toned. 

Levi called over to her.

“Welcome! How may I help you?”  
He tuned his thoughts to the customer- willing the rest of his thoughts to go away.

“So… “  
The raven-haired girl looked him up and down.

“You’re Levi.”  
It was a statement, as if she knew who he was.  


"Eren's crush."

Sudden heat engulfed his face.  
And before he could ask who the hell she was, Eren was back, peaking over his shoulder and putting a protective hand on him. 

“Yes, this is Levi.”  
He looked at her in dismay.

“Be nice. Levi- This is my sister ,Mikasa,-she wanted to see where I worked.”

“You mean she wanted to harass me- “  
He gave a pointed look toward her- unwavering 

“Mikasa-be nice, for fucks sake!”  
Eren patted Levi, sternly. 

Mikasa looked at Levi- her grey eyes challenging and suspicious. 

“And what is Eren to you, then?”  
She really did not beat around the bush.

And that’s when Levi did something horribly unlike him.  
He pulled Eren by the waist, keeping eye contact with Mikasa.

“Eren is my boyfriend.” 

 

Eren had thought he would die from rejection- not from the exact opposite. 

“Wha.-at? ..”

Mikasa was wide eyed, But Eren had completely banished all thoughts of his surroundings and was now frozen at Levi’s side.  
He was sure he had heard it wrong. 

Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly.  
“Let’s not do this here.”  
And was promptly dragged to the storage room. 

“Eren, did you bring her here?!”  
There was slight panic to his voice as he pinned Eren by the wrists down to the door.

“N-no!”  
He had no idea they would investigate so thoroughly.

“She came on her own..Levi, are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
His voice quickly changed from surprise to softness.  
Eren gently coiled a hand around the other’s wrist.

Levi dropped his hands and gaze, exhaling with exasperation. 

“I just..How does she know? She's kind of ruining …You know..”  
His voice cut out as he was trying to convey his thoughts.  
He was going to say yes, but he couldn’t get the words out. 

“Levi? I know what? What did she ruin?”  
He tightened his grip. 

“What is it?”  
Levi blushed- hard.

“I- “  
Once again his throat closed.  
He kept trying.

“Eren I want..want..”  
His voice got soft.  
Just say it  
Spit it out, don’t think about it. 

“I want you to be my boyfriend, please.” 

He tried very hard not to look Eren in the eyes.

“I mean I would tolerate you..No I..It would be ok if..”

“Levi please. It’s fine.Thankyou.”  
Eren looked as if he could cry. Or explode. Either one.

“I understand.”  
He was trying hard to hide the hysteric excitement in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m so happy.”  
He almost squeaked as he cupped Levi’s face in his hands.

They finally left the storage room, Levi following from behind by the hand.

“Mikasa.”  
They looked up, expectant. 

“This is my boyfriend, Levi.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter- I took Armin meeting levi OUT of thise because it worked better elsewhere :O


	8. Track 8

Well.  
The best had happened.  
They where now boyfriends- and Eren was out of danger of exploding. 

Or so he had thought, before Levi non-chalantly invited him over to his apartment after work.

Omigod.  
What if he wanted to have sex?  
Eren was NOT ready to have sex- He hardly even knew how it worked between guys!  
And would Levi top him?  
He wasn’t sure his pride would allow that.  
Eren didn’t want to have sex when they had only started dating! 

“Relax, Eren. I’m not going to rape you.”  
Eren was torn from his mental downward spiral.  
He was met by a glare from the shorter as he kicked open the cold door to his apartment.

Levi strode in, taking off his boots and setting them on the empty space of his shoe rack.

“Well? You going to just stand there?”  
Eren had only just noticed he hadn’t moved. 

“O-oh..”  
He was making himself awkward.  
He was making it look as if he didn’t want to be here- 

He stepped in , about to take another step towards Levi before he cut in- 

“Shoes-”  
Levi gestured to the rack.

“Where you raised in a barn? Jeez, kid.”  
Eren hastily tugged off his shoes- and followed Levi into the house.

“Wow-“  
He looked around at the wallpapered hallway walls. It was a black with a dark grey floral print- thumb tacked to the walls. 

“Why tacked?..”

“Oh- I’m renting. But the stark white plaster was fucking awful so-“ 

“It’s really nice. Your flat is just really nice. “  
He admired the ebony woods of the hallway’s table tops. 

Eren cautioned a look at Levi- surprise on his flushed expression. 

“Yeah..Thanks.”  
Levi was not used to accepting compliments. 

“Follow me, then.”  
He turned through an open archway- into what was an open-concept kitchen and living room.  
Eren had to stop again, in awe as he took in the exquisitely decorated room.

He had never been one for interior decoration, but there was obvious talent here.  
And the couch was huge. 

The living area was marked off by the angled couch - able to seat 4. It sat in front of a small flatscreen and white shag rug.  
There where ebony shelves filled with books.  
The area behind the couch was the kitchenette- White cabinets with outdated appliences- and black rug with white cameo print.  
The table in the corner was a 60's styled table- reupholstered with a plum vinyl with barstools to match. 

“You’re gawking again, kid. It’s not that great, it’s still a shitty apartment.”  
Levi rolled his eyes at the younger’s juvenile response. 

“No!This place it totally great.. I love it.”  
He flopped on the black, suede couch.

“Nnnnggg.”  
It was so soft. 

“How do you not sit here all day?!”  
Levi once again rolled his eyes at the blatant mis-use of grammar, making his way to the kitchenette.

It was cramped and unfinished, but he had prioritized his furniture before he wanted to renovate anything, especially because it was a rental. 

“You hungry?”  
There was no response.

“Hey!”  
Still nothing. 

“..Eren?..”  
He moved around to the couch, squinting at the now asleep Eren.  
He had been exhausted. 

It was probably Levi’s fault, too. Freaking him out for an entire weekend.  
He sat down next to the sleeping form, gingerly, as to not wake him. 

Levi studied the sleeping features- The younger boy was cute, large sea-green eyes, long dark lashes and olive skin – Tanned and scarred.  
Eren was everything Levi liked.

He was lean- had very little body fat and broad shoulders.  
“Guess you’re not hungry, then.”  
Despite Eren’s large body and build, Levi picked him up- bridal style and took him through the bathroom and into his bedroom. 

The huge bed was good for something.  
He then fished around Eren’s pockets for his phone, texting Mikasa that Eren was going to have to spend the night. 

Levi ripped his clothes off and threw them into a corner, burrowing under his mounds of pillows and comforters- Latching onto Eren’s arm, enjoying the extra warmth on the cold night.  
He let himself go for tonight- not taking the extra effort to think bitchy things or fight back his feelings. 

He fell asleep to the scent of Eren.

 

 **Eren**

Eren woke to the smell of bacon, the warmth of an incredibly soft bed, and the ghost of a small spot of warmth to his side. 

This was definitely not his house.  
He burrowed his face back into two of the largest pillows, refusing to get up or to think about where he was.

He drifted off, until five minutes later he was shaken- softly but firmly to- 

“Eren, wake your ass up. You have school. Food’s ready.”

Eren whimpered.  
He did NOT want to leave the warmth and comfort that was Levi’s bed –  
Levi’s -  
 _Levi’s bed._

What the hell, where was he?!  
He shot up, colliding painfully with Levi’s head. 

“FUCK kid, calm down,ugh!”  
Levi put a hand to his now aching head.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry, are you okay? Are you bleeding?”  
Eren’s hands flitted helplessly around the other, only to be swatted away from an annoyed Levi.

 

“I’m fine, fuck just get up and go eat.”  
He helped Eren out of the huge pit that was his bed. 

“You still need to go change at your place and get to school.”  
Eren followed Levi to the kitchen- catching the time on a stylish grey analog clock.

7:15

“Ugh noo Levi it is so early. It’s like the middle of the night. The sun isn’t even out – “  
Eren gestured to the window, whining. 

“Quit whining brat. I let you sleep in, and made you the best fucking breakfast you’ll ever have.”

And so it was- which put Eren to temporary rest as he scarfed down his food. Giving him enough time to admire morning Levi- unkempt hair, make-up less face, drowsily sipping at his coffee with a baggy sweater dropping off one shoulder.  
He was still completely in shock at the fact that he had spent the night- in Levi’s bed nonetheless.

“If you eat that fast you’ll choke.”  
He scoffed at his own words.

“MMphp—Can’t I just stay here with you?”  
He was nearly begging.  
It was so nice just to sit here and look at Levi – bathed in the hesitant new light of early morning.  
Eren wanted to stay forever.

“Eren, I will not be responsible for you skipping school! Now hurry your ass up and get moving. I’ll walk you to your house, okay?”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Levi had waved him off as he walked up the steps of his house, departing in order to open up the shop in time.  
Eren dragged himself up the stairs, instantly lonely to change his clothes and grab his things.  
He texted Armin to see if he was already at school, maybe the could walk back together.  
Armin replied he was on his way, but would make a detour to come pick him up.

They headed to school- Eren with one ear in his headphones, and one ear turned toward Armin.

They chatted about life, Armin's crush, Jean (A rich horse-faced asshole that ERen could not fucking stand.)

"I'm glad you found someone."  
Armin's tone was serious.

Eren petted his hair, gave him a hug, and they continued to school, in the comfort of their silence. 

The day dragged by, until Eren finally headed off to work.

Levi was his usual, stand-offish, dangerous beauty self. That was until Eren forgot how to keep his thoughts in his head, resulting in his near death-experience and a blushing Levi.  
It was good.  
Eren was happy as he headed home, fulfilled and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for new ideas to go on with this story- Sometimes It feels better to write freely, but then I get stuck like this, not knowing where to go!!  
> ;O;


	9. Track 9

 

_“EREN!”_  
 _It was pitch black- the voice resonated over the discord and echo of falling debris._

_“I can’t see.”_  
 _Eren patted the ground around him with one hand- the other hopelessly mangled._  
 _Felt the pool of blood he was soaking in._

_“Levi- I can’t see.”_  
 _Eren’s breathing hitched – he held back tears._  
 _Where was Levi?_

_“Levi!”_  
 _Eren started to panic- the tears flowed from his sightless eyes._  
 _He couldn’t breathe – his chest constricted any air he tried to gasp in._  
 _It hurt, it hurt._  
 _It HURT_

_“LEVI!”_

Eren jerked awake- cold sweat dripping from his forehead-  
He closed his eyes again-regulating his erratic breathing.  
Levi –Was he okay?!  
He had a pit in his stomach.

He searched with his one hand for his phone, before realizing the other was completely in tact.  
Eren dialed feverishly.

Levi picked up almost instantly.

“What the fuck is……do you want.. it’s like fucking 3 a.m I have work early you nit.”  
Eren breathed- easier now that he had confirmed Levi’s safety.

“Uh-m nothing. Just uh, wanted to make sure you where ok.”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?”  
Something rustled over the phone.  
Levi’s voice dropped to a serious tone.

“ Are you okay?”

Eren blinked back sudden tears.  
“Um- I-“

His voice cracked.

“Eren?!Are you alright?!”

Eren took a shakey breath.

“Well could I maybe see you ?..I’m sorry I uhm..”  
He gasped again.

Levi’s tone changed once again-soft and cautious.

“I’ll be right over.”  
Eren nodded before he remembered they where on the phone-

“Thank-s.”

“You just sit tight.”  
Levi hung up.

Eren was rattled, and his delayed reaction freaked him out further.  
He sunk back under the covers and curled up, covering his ears and closing his eyes, trying to forget his panic.  
He couldn’t remember the dream that put him in his current state. He want to shake and cry and cling to Levi and never let him out of his sight. He ached whenever he had to go to school-leaving Levi to his work hours. He spent most his time trying to find time to see him. Eren woke up early –sleepy and irritated and hungry so he could meet up with the other on his jog.

A whimper escaped him.  
He felt embarrassed by how weak he was.  
He muttered an apology into the air – surprised it answered back.

Levi was finally here.  
He brought his hands out to be met by the other- Levi took them as he kicked off his shoes and sat down by Eren.

“What’s wrong?”  
He squeezed one of Eren’s hands.

“I don’t know.”

“Well shit, kid.It’s pretty late for a booty call.”  
Eren turned red.

“No-no!!I didn’t…No there was I woke up…!”  
Eren shushed him.

“I’m fucking with you, I understand.Come here.”  
Eren leaned his head on Levi’s still defrosting shoulder.

Levi petted the younger boys head.  
“Go to sleep,Eren. I won’t go anywhere.”

“Mmph well take your jacket off first.You feel so cold.”

Levi shrugged his long coat off and flung it to the other side of the room.

“Okay,move your ass- “  
Eren scooted into the corner of the bed, giving Levi room to wiggle in- with his small frame it wasn’t much of a problem.

“mmm- .’  
Eren snuggled closer, wrapping a leg around his smaller lover and nuzzling his face into his hair.

“I feel bad for making you come over here..”  
He breathed into the dark hair.

“Mmph- “  
Levi snuggled closer.

“Iss- whatever.”

Within the next five minutes they where both asleep- wrapped around each others bodies and snoring.


	10. Track 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed with some coninuity stuff and I'm sorry for those who noticed D:  
> I changed Armin and Levi meetin each other to here, it just worked better.

Levi’s eyes blinked open – fighting against the crust and tiredness.  
It was his turn to wake up alone- forgetting he had fallen asleep with Eren he looked around to refresh his memory. He squinted at the bright sunlight flooding the room, rubbing his eyes and making morning noises. 

“Mmmmph….” 

He once again rubbed his eyes- sliding out of the tiny bed and wobbling to his feet.  
Eren’s room was filthy- Levi kicked a pair of dirty socks from his pathway to the door.  
Ick.

“Eren?”  
He wondered around to the hallway- the house seemed big for two minors living out of it.

“Levi?”  
Mikasa held a green shake in one hand, and a damp towel in the other-wearing nothing but a sports bra and sweatpants. 

“Good Morning.”  
He wasn't sure how to react so early in the morning. Levi stuck out his hand- 

“Oh-“ There was surprise in her grey eyes- she shifted her drink to the other hand to take his. It was a very,very, strong shake. Levi had to actually try to keep up with her strength. 

“Hey.”

The surprise then shifted- her eyes narrowing in question.

“So..What are you doing here?”

“Well-”

He was unsure weather or not to tell the truth – Mikasa seemed like the kind of person who held grudges really well. He didn’t want to ruin their relationship for the rest of it’s duration by answering incorrectly.  
Luckily, Eren appeared behind her just in time to save him.

“Mikasa? Mikasa are you giving him a hard time? I told you I invited him over last night, it’s fine.” 

Mikasa huffed.

“I just wanted to hear his answer.” 

“I told you not to give him any shit! He’s my boyfriend- shit. I didn’t fuck with Jean when you dated.”  
It was Eren’s turn to huff, and stand protectively in between Levi and his sister. 

“Yeah well Jean didn’t turn up in the middle of the night just ‘cause.”

“That wasn’t why! And you fucked loudly all the time. I had to deal with that shit.”  
Eren was pouting – Mikasa blushed. 

“Okay, whatever , let’s just go eat.” 

After a painfully awkward breakfast- prepared by Mikasa, Levi thanked the older sibling and offered to walk Eren to school.

“Ugh one day left- “  
Eren whined, he hated being confined in the school building- his hyper activity prevented him from sitting still for the 8 hours that dragged on each day.

Eren cast his eyes down to Levi.

“Do you want to do something this weekend?...”  
Eren was hesitant, wary of over stepping his boundaries.

“Like what?”  
Levi was being purposely dense. 

“Um ..you know-couply stuff I guess.. “  
Eren’s eyes shifted- the blush carefully disguised by the cold nipping at his cheeks.

“Couply stuff? We really need to work on your vocabulary,brat.”  
Levi’s eyes twinkled with mischief. 

“Holy shit Levi, you know what I mean! A date, for fucks sake!”

Levi chuckled at the flustered boy.

“You weren't his shy the first time you asked me out."He chuckled "I work mornings on the weekends, so it should be fine. There’s a concert I wanted to check out-“

He gave Eren a knowing look.

“We could go see that. “  
Levi was making Eren be desisive- to say out loud what he wanted.

“Oh-! Sounds cool! Music is good!What kind? “  
Eren brightened- as a lover of most music he jumped at the chance for a live.

“It’s a couple of friends of mine-“  
They turned the last block to the highschool.

“They play punk.”

“I would be happy to go together, Levi.”  
His green eyes sparkled in the crisp and cold sunlight.

“I’ll text you the rest of the information when I get it.”  
Levi dropped a small smile, being careful to not let any of the wondering student eyes catch a glimpse. 

A sudden pair of arms encircled Eren from behind- Eren gasped and turned around.

“Armin- You shit you freaked me out, man.”  
Armin laughed, disregarding Eren’s distress.

“Oh! You must be Levi- I’m Armin, Eren’s bestest friend!”

He stuck out his tongue, and a hand for Levi to shake.

“I didn’t think I would meet you so soon!”  
Levi looked unkempt – he was a bit uncomfortable being in such a state of disarray, hair starting to curl and face clean of his usual makeup.  
He gave Armin a once over before replying- The blonde had a neat ponytail, huge blue eyes and a very androgynous face. They where wearing a pale blue, pinstriped button up, a grey wool vest and tasteful grey jeans.

“Nice to meet you, sorry for the state of my appearance I- “

“He stayed the night- I had to call him over really late.”  
Eren continued for him- Armin’s eyes went wide.

“So you?....”  
Eren didn’t understand, leaving Levi to interject.

“We didn’t do anything- Eren is still a minor.Don’t jump to conclusions, either of you brats!”  
He glared.  
Armin covered their mouth to chuckle.

The bell rang the five minute warning.

“Oh !That’s the bell, we better get going!”  
Armin tugged on Eren’s arm.

“Oh- Well..bye Levi. Text me soon,kay?”  
He always seemed to be asking- 

“Of course,.Do your best, don’t fuck around!”  
Levi ruffled Eren’s messy head of hair.

“I’ll see you later.”


	11. Track 11

“Holy shit, Eren you didn’t tell me you where dating a fucking MODEL.”  
Armin gushed over Levi. 

“Hah..yeah. He’s really something..”

“Not SOMETHING Eren, fucking gorgeous. I am so jealous. He is ridiculous- like, who did you sell your soul to for that piece of ass.”

Armin mocked dyeing, leaving Eren to grab and drag his limp body to keep him from falling on their way to class. 

“Armin, get your skinny ass up- I can’t drag you all the way there.” 

“Yes you can, you have muscle.”  
The dead Armin spoke.

“I swear to shit I will leave you here!”  
His grip started to slip- Armin grabbed at his sweater in panic.

“Nonono!!!! Don’t leave me hereeee!!” 

Armin caught Eren’s wrist- and suddenly they where tipping.  
The weight of their backpacks pulled them down, spilling them on the floor,  
right at the feet of Mr.Smith- as he tried to enter his classroom.

 

“Eren, how’d it go?”  
He ignored the state of the fallen boys as they picked themselves up off the hallway floor.

Eren couldn't contain his grin- the sparkles in his eyes told Mr.Smith everything he needed to know.

“That’s great- now stop screwing around in front of my classroom and get to class, both of you.”  
His tone was mock stern, barely concealing his need to grin.  
Erwin nodded to Armin in acknowledgement.

He returned a smile to Eren with a wink.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day went on forever- it seemed that the more time he spent with Levi, the harder sitting in his classes where.

 

By the time to final bell rung, Eren was starving- he could barely hold his head up and dragged his feet out of the building. Armin couldn’t save him, due to his after school club activity.  
He was so tired.  
He just wanted to see Levi.

So, it surprised him when he saw the small figure beyond the large double doors- Leaning on the chain link fence.

He looked like a picture- The low sun shone through his thick hair, coloring it completely blue. His pale skin peeked through the expertly made rips in his black jeans.

He was talking casually to Mr.Smith.  
Very casually.  
It made Eren uncomfortable.

“Hey-what are you doing here?” 

Levi looked over in surprise- 

“Oh hey-How was school?”

He turned his entire body over to face Eren.

“Well- “  
Erwin intervened – 

“I found him and his friend on the floor, today. Totally blocking my classroom.”

Levi let loose a small chuckle.

"I was just telling Levi how impressed I was that he could make friends with such an unruly youth- and still not manage to scrub you down every day."  
It was Erwin's turn to chuckle.

There was sudden color to Levi's cheeks.

"Huh?"  
Eren didn't understand what that meant. Levi wanted to scrub him down?...  
Not that he was particularly opposed to the idea but- 

"Levi is well...what you call, a bit of a neat freak- "  
Levi swung his fist into Erwin in attempt to silence him, only to be caught gracefully by the other, towering man.

"You fucker! What the fuck is wrong with wanting things clean?!"  
Erwin let go of the fist- 

"Hmm.. nothing. It's just interesting to see an exception ."  
Erwin turned to wink at Eren- Eren stiffened. 

"It doesn't mean shit- C'mon Eren let's get away from this fucking fuCK!-ow!"  
Erwin pinched one of Levi's cheeks.

"Cut that the fuck out! Eren-"  
Eren jumped to attention.

"Now!"  
Erwin just laughed quietly to himself.

"Levi..What does that mean? I'm an exception?" 

"Nothing, kid. Forget about it."

"But..If I'm not clean enough, I don't want you to hate me!"  
Eren was genuinely worried that he had been making Levi uncomfortable.

"Shut it! It's fine! Now stop worrying about it- "  
He slowed his brisk stride.

"You don't gross me out, ok? I just have....I like things clean. You haven't fucked that up , you work well."

Levi stopped and turned to the other- 

"Okay?"

His expression shifted, begging him to drop the subject.

"Okay."  
Eren touched foreheads with Levi .

"Hey- Cut that out!"  
Only after the fact - he added it weakly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They walked the rest of the way, mostly in the comfort of each other's silence.  
Eren was more than happy to just share company with the other. Despite his intimidating appearance, Eren was always at ease with the older man.

"Thanks for walking me back home.."  
He sounded like a stupid shoujou manga now. They should be sharing a bike or something- 

Meanwhile, somewhere in Eren's mind palace-  
"Senpai! Boku-wa ...boku-wa......."

He could feel the sparkles in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks.

"What?"

Eren was horrified.

"Where you just calling me senpai?!"

Eren racked his brain for a good excuse for the humiliation he let slip.  
But it didn't matter, as Levi let a small giggle escape from his lips.

"What are you, some moe girl?"  
His giggles turned to laughter- and the cutest snort he had ever heard just barely found it's way through Levi's pouty lips.

"Oh my god."  
It was Levi's turn to turn bright red.

"Levi- "  
The shorter tried to bolt for cover, only to be caught by Eren, cupping the smaller mans face in his hands.  
Levi tried viciously to get away, but Eren held him still with his sheer will.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever heard-" 

And planted a big, sloppy kiss on Levi's struggling lips. He held it there until Levi finally gave up- and quit trying to get away.

"You adorable dork."  
He whispered, lips brushing together.

"I am fucking not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY NEW CHAPTER  
> I AM SO SORRY.  
> But- I hope the wait wasn't too horrible!I would also love some feedback- I've been reading a lot and it brings out the things i need to work on.  
> Is the dialogue to dry? Are their characters ok?Am i missing anything?  
> Halp!


	12. Track 12

It was nearly twilight, Eren and Levi where only a few blocks from Eren's house when Levi broke the silence. 

"Where did you learn to sing?"

Eren was confused by the sudden interest.

"Uh, I didn't really....I just always could, I guess. Why the interest?"

"No reason, really-"

Levi tried to shrug it off.

"You just have ...a decent voice, is all."

Oh- Was that a compliment? From Levi?... a grin let itself loose on Eren's face. 

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face." 

That smile was definitely not stupid. It was one of the most uplifting things Levi had seen on a person.

"No way, it's cute when you're embarrassed." 

"What the fuck do you know?!" 

Levi was even more embarrassed.  
Eren's heart went completely nuts.

"Holy freaking shit- "

Eren turned around- walking backwards in front of Levi and taking his hands .

"The fuck are you doing, you damn dork?"

Levi stopped, lowering his gaze to try and hide his blush.

"You are so cute." 

Eren's voice barely escaped with the words- barely above a whisper. He found it hard to take in any air when he was face to face with Levi- His intimidating posture and demeanor that was meant to repel any oncoming nuisances only intrigued Eren more- only brought him closer to the smaller man standing before him. 

"Eren,cut that shit out!" 

Levi failed at sounding threatening.

"You can't scare me ,Levi. I'm not running away."

Levi did everything in his power to make it seem like he was in control. On the inside his breathing caught in his throat ,he could hear is heart in his ears, and the world around them muffled.  
"Stop- "  
  
Eren leaned down, holding Levi's wrists to discourage any escape. Not that it would be difficult, as Levi was in great shape and Eren not so much. He still didn't try, though. Their lips touched- Levi flinched, shocking him. Eren moved his hands to hold Levi's face, caressing him and mussing the soft silkiness that was his hair. Pressing their faces closer together. 

_Get him off -_

Levi brought his hands up to Eren's chest.

_Push him off._

Levi should have been scared, he should have been terrified. But he could feel the softness of Eren's hands, cupping his face so desperately.  
His fists clenched the fabric of Eren's shirt.

 _It was ok._  
_He was ok._

Their lips where locked for what seemed to be hours- Levi felt powerless as he was pulled deeper into Eren's persuasion.  
It wasn't bad.  
Eren pulled away- eyes lustful and dialated as he looked at the other.

"Sorry- " 

He had gotten a little carried away- but Levi had a talent when it came to Eren's self-restraint. Levi frowned. Well, harder than he usually did on his resting bitch face.

"You say the dumbest things after kisses."

He brushed Eren's apology off as he ignored his own feelings, prompting them to finish the one block left to Eren's house. Levi's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Oh shit, that's right-"

The sudden interruption reminded him.

"The concert tomorrow- "

Eren's ears perked up.

"It's at 10:00, at the- Shit! Eren, you don't happen to have a fake ID do you?"

"Um..not last time I checked."

Why would he need one for?..

"The concert my friends are playing at is at a bar, and it's past time for underage kids to be allowed in."

He typed a reply quickly.

"I could just, you know sneak in. It's not hard- "

Levi cut him off.

"No fucking way! I won't risk that with you, If you had an ID it would be one thing, but I asked a friend for a favor- He might be able to get you in."

Levi picked up a brisk pace , forcing Eren to speed up.

"Oh, well if it's too much of a problem you should just, go on ahead. Don't want you missing it for my lame ass.."

He really wanted to spend that time with Levi, but he was trying to be gracious in attempts to impress his more mature boyfriend.

"Don't be an idiot."

Levi grunted as they turned the last corner. Eren sighed, pouting like a dejected puppy who didn't get his treat despite good behavior.

"What?"

Levi picked up on Eren's mood, as his demeanor was very obviously shown on his face. Eren blushed, Levi had noticed his childish pouting, despite his efforts. 

"W-well..do you think that you could maybe.."

He was struggling with his embarrassment.

"Could you maybe? Do you have to go now?.. "

"Eren, are you asking me to stay over?"

Despite his sharp tone, Levi was honestly trying to help Eren out. He thought that he was relieving him from having to struggle with his words. Eren nodded enthusiastically. 

"I have time-" 

Levi smiled.  
They walked up the driveway, up the stairs of the rickety porch and through the ridiculously old and rusty door. Mikasa wouldn't be back yet. And it was a good thing too- Eren thought bitterly.  
She would go through hell and back to make sure they stayed far away from each other. And Eren definitely would not have that! 

"Where's your sister?"

There was a hint of hesitant relief.

"The gym-" 

He threw his backpack on the small kitchen table, before leading Levi upstairs. Eren got to his poster-covered door and stopped.

"What is it?.."

Eren was suddenly horrified of opening his bedroom door. Sure, he had been in there before. When it was clean.  
But a week of negligence meant clothes on the floor, underwear piled on his desk, food covered in the underwear on his desk. Levi would be horrified.

"Um, Maybe we should just stay downstairs?..There's nothing really interesting in my room or anything or um any real need to be in there,right?.."

Levi's brow furrowed further.

"Was that an actual question?"

Eren turned his back to the door, facing Levi.

"Uhm no,let's just not ok? No room today just..downstairs..yeah.."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"I understand that your psycho-babble is understandable to you ,but I don't understand a fucking word of it. Let's just go Eren,jeez." 

He stepped around the other to open the door- and froze.

"I uh...yeah.."

He was defeated.

"Well- "

Levi took a deep breath.

"Let's get to work."

It was not what Eren had preferred to be doing with his boyfriend, but any time spent with him was good time. Levi blared his ipod and instructed Eren as they worked on his room.  
2 trash bags and 3 loads of laundry later they flopped on Eren's freshly sheeted bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	13. Track 13

Eren stopped in front of the small back entrance, feet suddenly keeping him in place. They wouldn't let him step any further.

_Isn't this what most teenagers his age did? This was no big deal, right?_

He breathed out- heavier. Trying to keep his wits about him as he straightened out his hip-hugging jeans. He was suddenly worried about everything, self conscious and anxious- mind taking him to worst case scenarios. Levi had told him where to sit, and that he were to come in by himself. Eren had been to giddy and blind that in his stupor he had forgotten all about his difficulties with social situations. He was smart, but not in front of people. Maybe bent over a book, alone, in his bedroom in the middle of the night, but not in front of crowds.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, tugging at the roots to try and calm himself. 

_Stop thinking about it, jeez you big dumb loser. Just go._

It's not like he would be immediately attacked by a wild pack of animals. His rational mind knew better. His hand went to turn the doorknob, the door creaked open, he could hear the idle chatter of the crowd and smell the smoke the atmosphere was saturated in. 

He was then attacked- his worst case scenario- by a familiar, taller, coffee shop manager. 

"EREEEN!" 

He could smell the sour breath of the drunken Hanji on his neck as he tried to pry the taller boy off him.

"Eren I am so excited for you! I- hic- No one ever get's invited to Levi's gigs!" 

Eren stopped trying to contain him, a look of confusion doused his suprised features. 

"Levi's gig?..." 

Hanji made a face, one of extreme terror that then melted into deviousness.

"He's going to fuckin' kill me but uh......yeah- "  
He lowered his voice to a whisper, getting real close to Eren's face before continuing on.

"He wanted you to see him play-"

Hanji winked, before stepping away and grabbing Eren by the arm, dragging him to the very front of the small platform stage area.

Eren was emotionally distraught- brain reeling and struggling to catch up with his body as he was taken, and roughly seated on a tall black barstool. Hanji took the seat across from him.

"What are you even doing here?" 

From what it seemed like in the shop, Levi and Hanji were old co-workers. Not the friend type, not the kind of people who had a deep relationship. Or perhaps that was just Levi's doing.

"You guys don't seem to be close friends."

Hanji snorted, then laughed into his hand before replying.

"We go waaaay back, kid. He likes to pretend he doesn't love me..."

His eyes shifted to a curtain were Eren presumed was the backstage.

"But he asked me to come and help keep you outta trouble- I come to all his gigs though, whether he likes it or not. So'is not like I'm makin that much of an effort.."

The eyes behind his glasses flashed somewhere behind Eren, then waved vigorously with an expression of mock delight. Eren's heart lifted, turning way too quickly to see Levi stride up onto the stage, a beautiful bass guitar that looked way too heavy for his small frame in hand. He flipped off Hanji on his way by, but flashed Eren a sneaky smile as he set his guitar down to rig up all the equipment.   
Eren was reminded just how much he liked Levi, every moment he laid eyes on him. His slim figure doused in shades of black clothing as his body always seemed to know how to look as if every movement was calculated. His breathing caught in his throat, like it always did when he saw the other. The smile was a surprise- Eren’s heart fluttered just a bit more than usual. He was in for a treat.

There was a short period of tuning sounds before two others joined Levi on stage, a drummer and a lead guitarist.   
Levi tapped on the mic, throwing the bass's strap over his head before speaking. 

"First song is- "

He glanced down at Eren, dark eyes filled with something bottomless and lustful before rasping out.

"I wanna be yours." 

_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I won't ever rust  
If you like your coffee hot  
Let me be your coffee pot  
You call the shots babe  
I just wanna be yours_

_Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours_

His voice was soft, surprisingly gentle. It was effortless, carefully careless and rusty. 

_Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out  
And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without  
I wanna be your setting lotion   
Hold your hair in deep devotion   
At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean  
I wanna be yours_

_Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours..._

_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I won't ever rust  
I just wanna be yours  
I just wanna be yours  
I just wanna be yours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOAH  
> MUSIC STUFF FINALLY?!  
> Lol  
> Short chapter oops :((( but I wanted to put something out and I didn't feel like this particular kind of writing right now.


	14. Track 14

Levi hadn't said a word since coming off-stage.  
His only response was grabbing Eren's sweaty palm in his own cold and calloused one, dragging him out and onto the street.  
They had left Hanji in a state of drunken confusion as he tried to speak to them on their way out.  
Eren didn't say anything either- since he was still in a state of paralysis.  
The shock of hearing the smooth, seductive voice flow out of the smaller man was almost to the point of unbearable. 

If he thought he liked Levi before, he was definitely liking him a lot more now.  
The image of Levi's pale lips grazing the metal weave of the mic - his dark hair covering most his face, plastered by a light sheen of sweat from the spotlights made the air squeeze itself from the younger boys lungs.

He was, quite literally breath-taking.

They turned one more corner to Levi's apartment- he could barely make it out in the darkness as the street lamps all seemed to not work in the dreary neighborhood.  
He was being led back to the shorters man's place- still too stunned to truly register the meaning.  
It was late, too warm for snow to stick so the streets glistened from the lonely light of the moonlight.  
They were the only ones out, the clicking of Levi's boots and the panting of both of them were the only sounds to resonate for a good block.

Eren only really came to when they began to ascend the metal stairs- he could really feel the true desperation in Levi's iron grip, his light sweat and the tips of his ears just barely dusted with a rose color.  
He was embarrassed, and desperate.  
Eren, being the oblivious boy he was, couldn't understand the reason for the others embarrassment and hell-bent need to get back to his apartment. 

"Levi wha- " 

He was roughly thrown through the barely open door, the loud squeak of it's hinges not nearly as loud in the cloud of anticipation and confusion that was the tousled boys mind.  
He stumbled back, legs hitting the back of the couch as he fell- safely onto the cushions with a light 'pomf'.  
His shoes were still on-  
he started to worried to himself that he didn't want to displease Levi, but his mind promptly shut down once again at the slimmer frame straddling him.

"L-Lev-i...?"

Eren was only now beginning to understand what was happening- what Levi wanted.  
The spoken of party swiftly ducked under his guitar case straps, gently moving it to the side before looking at Eren.

"Shut up- "  
He held the steel gaze for only a moment- but it was enough for Eren to let out a small whimper, both excited and terrified at the aggressively lustful gaze the smaller gave him. Levi _wanted_ him. Sexually. 

He thought Eren was attractive enough to have sex with! 

The younger boys cheeks heated up- betraying his worry and anticipation.

"B-but Levi I- " 

He was once again silenced- but this time by the ashy taste of Levi's lips.  
Eren let out a quiet moan into the other's mouth- giving Levi the opportunity to slide his tongue in- eren nearly fainted at the passionate and lustful aggression that came from the pale man in his lap.  
He ventured his hands up shyly- cupping Levi's face as he tried to get more leverage on the other .  
He could hear a growl from the latter's throat- then felt a wiggle against his crotch. 

"Lev- "

Eren pulled away, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening- he was worried that with such an experienced lover he might fall short..  
he didn't want to disappoint his sexy, sexy boyfriend. 

For the third time, Levi interrupted him- leaning in close to his ear. Their chests were touching, and he could swear Levi was being shaken by the obnoxious thumbing of the younger boys heart. 

"I want to fuck- "

He could barely hear the words as they left Levi's perfect, thin lips- his breath tickling his ear. Eren once again moaned-  
throwing his head back and grinding up against him. He hardly came out of the the show alive with all the sexually charged looks and gutteral moans Levi made on stage. It was no wonder why he was so popular. 

"Levi- "  
This time it wasn't in protest, but pure need. 

"Le- _vi_ "

He whined again, a new more animalistic glint to his bright eyes as he looked into the icey ones of Levi.  
All reason was thrown out the window as Eren explored his new found confidence. 

That alone would make up for lack of experience.

He could feel Levi stiffen on top of him - his impossibly tight pants even tighter as he brought his hands up to pull on Eren's sandy hair.

"Good boy-"  
He breathed once again, still desperate for his Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck so bad! I'm so sorry for the lack of update !  
> Hopefully I can make it up to you with smut?! :D  
> Also, made a playlist <3  
> http://8tracks.com/neko-bishi-michelle/bodies-calling  
> You should do the thing! I think it's pretty darn good C:


	15. Track 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT SMUT SMUT*  
> 7 PAGES.  
> WOAH.  
> Enjoy! I will probably go back and edit again! So please forgive any mistakes <3

Levi's breathing only became more shallow as he teased the younger boy from his vantage point.  
He was going to make sure the both of them got the most out of this.

"Eren- "

He purred, a delicate hand trailing down the beautifully toned chest imprisoned in Eren's shirt.

Eren grunted in response- unable to find any words.

"Take your fucking shirt off for me."

Eren paused- making a face of confusion before understanding, removing his shirt from the hem and pulling it up- only a tad slower than he normally would. The action tousled his hair- Levi ran a hand through it before tugging harshly and connecting their lips once again.

"That's better.."

He whispered as he leaned in to bite at Eren's pretty collar bone.  
Levi heard the sharp intake of breath somewhere above him as he continued to bite at the tanned chest of his boy.  
He left hickey after hickey- enjoying the squirming underneath him and the grunts from above.

_shit_

He was almost completely hard now- the sweet sounds from his lover more than enough to fuel him.

"Shit- Eren."

He let the wind from his breath tickle the shining wet spot he just left on the collarbone of the taller boy.  
Levi was not used to losing it this much, with anyone.  
He found that he needed to come to terms with that when it came to his ridiculous new boyfriend.

He let his head roll backwards as he ground harder into Eren- his pants felt hot and the clothes that covered him felt as if they were strangling him.  
Eren seemed to understand as he brought tentative hands to Levi's shirt, pulling it sloppily and throwing it to the side.  
He shook a little as he tried at Levi's pants, aqua eyes looking up tentatively for permission.

"Please"

Levi spat out as he thrust his hips forward, giving Eren better access.  
The process was both entirely overwhelming and too slow, as Eren's cheeks got redder during the time he slowly made his way to the zipper of Levi's leather pants.

His face was bright red, Levi's cheeks showed off a rosy tint as a gasp stuck in his throat.  
Everywhere Eren touched burned. He just wanted out of the confines of his clothes.

And finally his wish was granted, Eren yanked the shiny fabric from his body- a whole new red dowsing his features.

"You- you're...-"

Levi smirked down at him, nimbly pulling the pants from his body.

"I don't like underwear-"

He said, teasingly rubbing his now exposed cock onto the chest of the other.  
Eren was still too shocked to move.

"I uh- I "

And that wasn't the only problem, Eren stared directly at the dick that was being brushed against his abdomen.  
It seemed Levi was very well endowed.

And with that, Eren's fear returned- Was that supposed to fit inside him?!

"Levi I don't think- "

He was shushed (it was starting to become a habit) by an elegant, perfectly manicured finger.  
Levi's voice devoid of anything other than seriousness.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you."

Eren visibly relaxed. He did trust Levi- maybe too much.

"O-oh kay."

The younger boy whispered- still afraid but not to the same degree. He breathed out heavily, closing his eyes in efforts to relax.

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around the now naked Levi, leaning up to press his lips into the shorter.  
Levi felt calloused fingertips ghosting over his back, careful and too well thought out- so he bit into Eren's bottom lip, eliciting a small whimper.

"Come on Eren!"

Moaning into his mouth, he feverishly rubbed himself against Eren again, full blush spreading over his pale cheeks.  
He was too hot, a fire starting in his groin as another place began to throb.

Thin hands went to work on the brunettes jeans, yanking them along with his plaid underwear -only far enough for the younger boys pulsing erection to pop out. Another whine came from the tanner's chapped lips at the mild release of pressure.

"Fu-fuck.."  
Came from parched lips.  
Eren writhed and mewled beneath him, begging for any sort of touch.

Levi slid down and off Eren's lap, settling between his legs. A small gasp came from the boy above.

Levi only smirked, handling Eren's man-hood gently. He gave it a few test pumps- evoking louder moans of desperation and a buck into his hand.

"Le-levi."

The desperate boy moaned out endearingly.  
Levi almost giggled with excitement.

"I'm going to get you nice and wet, so be a good boy and cum for me."

Eren closed his eyes again as he groaned.

Levi got to work, giving his length a tentative lick from base to tip. Eren shivered.  
He ventured further after observing the youngers comfort level. Kissing the head, he looked into Eren's shimmering eyes- half lidded but sparkling with lust.  
His short nails digging into the couch for some sort of support.  
Pale lips encircled Eren's dick, looking up for his reaction through dark lashes.  
Levi could feel his pulse in his ears as he reddened, swirling his tongue against the shaft now in his mouth. He felt the other twitch. Pulling off Eren,he heared a sigh of disappointment from above before sliding the cock back into his mouth, breathing out as he wrapped a hand around the base of the length. The brunette mewled, bucking into Levi's mouth for more friction.

"Please! "

Levi laughed inwardly before beginning to bob his head, tongue sliding along with the movement as he pumped Eren lightly- his other hand lightly grasped Eren's thigh.

Eren almost cringed, he felt he could cum already just by seeing the concentrated look on Levi as he did the unspeakable to him! He was completely overwhelmed with the heat that only increased as the blow job went on.

"Le-Levi - I..um."

His words failed him as he forced his hips to stay still- not wanting to hurt his older lover.

"Levi- _Levi_!"

He whimpered and whined- that is until Levi took his hand away, closing his eyes tightly to slide the entire shaft into his mouth, throat encircling the head as Levi nuzzled Eren's base.

Then there was no noise for a moment, Eren's throat cut off all sounds before he tore at Levi's hair crying out-

"Fu-f-f- _fuck!_ Coming! Levi _ah-_ Levi!"

The brunette thrust into Levi , completely unable to control himself as he came right down Levi’s throat.

Eren only allowed himself a moment to recoup, before sitting up and apologizing profusely.

“I-I’m so sorry Levi ! Oh shit I- “

Levi brought his other hand up to Eren’s thigh, patting it gently before taking his seat back on top of Eren.

Levi had no problem with swallowing the brunettes load- but was enjoying the rattled worry etched onto the boys tanned features.

“Shhhhh- “  
He cooed, bringing himself up and wrapping his arms around Eren’s disheveled head.  
Eren took this opportunity to timidly rub circles onto Levi’s shoulder-blades, hugging the paler of the two tightly onto his own chest.

Eren loved the feeling of Levi fitting perfectly against him, loved the fiery heat they seemed to spark with their skin on skin touching. Eren moaned quietly into the chest of the other. A few beats of silence went by before Levi spoke up.

“You ready for more babe? “

Eren nodded as his face was cupped and brought back up to Levi’s- the kiss tasted salty from his own cum as Levi brought the intensity back up. His small hands ran through his hair again, tugging and pulling as he brought their bodies closer. Once again Eren could feel the blood rush to his cock- his head going fuzzy as he let Levi ravish him. Levi chuckled into their kiss as he felt Eren harden once again.  
The kid had an abundance of energy.

Eren took initiative- kissing down Levi’s jaw, toward his neck and onto his chest as he pressed kisses on every available surface of Levi’s pale skin.

Levi let his head roll back as his back arched into Eren. He grunted, the pain of his strained dick only starting to get to him.

“Wait here-”

Levi disappeared into his bedroom, appearing back with small bottle in hand. Popping open the lid, he squirted the solution into his open palm, heating it up as he rubbed his hands together.

“You allergic to anything? “

Eren shook his head.

“Good.”

He once again reseated himself- looking Into the gorgeous aqua eyes of his boyfriend before he began.

“I won’t hurt you, ok?”

Eren nodded again, abdomen twisting under the weight of his nerves. He brought his generously coated hand to his own backside, sliding a finger into himself. He winced before relaxing, wasting no time in adding another finger.

“You…..do this?... a lot?”

Eren asked, shifting uncomfortably at the fever in his groin. Gaping at the sight of Levi fingering himself, he was unable to keep his hands away- running them over the softers chest.  
Levi smirked as he continued to work himself- small pants escaping his lips as he squirmed over Eren. That was all the answer he needed.

“Fu-fuck Levi….”

His hands wandered down to his hips, nails digging into soft flesh as he began to grow less and less patient.

“Hurry-”

He whined- almost inaudibly as his breathing came short. Levi groaned again, thrusting his hips into himself a last time before taking his fingers out with a quiet ‘pop’.

His pale arms began to tremble as he positioned himself over Eren, who’s hands were still gripping his hips. He lathered the lube over Eren’s cock, evoking a soft hiss before replacing his hands on the tanner’s broad shoulders.

Levi slowly brought himself down, one hand assisting as he guided himself onto Eren’s dripping cock.  
First the head, and then out again. Next he took half of the youngers length in before sliding out again, and finally with both boys panting and cursing Levi took in all of Eren, settling on his lap for a moment to adjust and relax. Eren seemed completely lost- eyes clouded over with lust and sparkling with so much want, his hands the only thing seemingly responding were his nails digging into Levi’s slender hips.

Levi growled now, completely ready to fuck Eren’s brains out. He brought himself up and slammed back down, breathing caught in his throat as Eren let out a cry- that seemed to bring him out of his stupor as he began to thrust up into Levi, knuckles white as he continued his grip on Levi, bringing him down again with a force he had only ever dreamed about.

“Fuck yes Eren..- _Eren!_ ”

He growled and moaned into Eren as he fell forward, head resting in the crook of his neck as Eren seemed to take complete charge. His hands ran up his neck and grasped at the brown locks, tugging and pulling as their rhythm became more and more erratic.He moaned into Eren’s ear, occasionally biting down.

He felt the unfurling of heat in his abdomen all too soon, saliva dripping down his chin as he tried to call out Eren.

“Cu- Cumming! Eren ..-Eren... _Eren_ I’m cumming! “

Levi felt a hand around his own length, bucking up and into Eren as he began to coax the climax out of him.

He all but screamed out- he felt tears prick at his eyes as Eren brought him down a last time- filling him up with his heat as he released his own onto Eren’s stomach.


	16. Track 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HELLO PLS HELP*  
> I NEED A BETA. REAL BAD. I MAKE SO MANY TYPOS NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I PROOF.  
> Comment/message if you're intersted or want more info! pls!
> 
> Also, i promise next chapter they'll be done doing the nasty! but whose gonna complain. good shit

The two of them somehow stumbled their way into Levi’s room, Eren flopping onto the bed before being cussed out for being nasty, and to come take a fucking shower. 

Levi twists the shower nob, a spray of cold water piercing his arm before it turns into a soothing warm. The still shaken Eren pulls off the remains of his clothes, wobbling on his feet before Levi comes to steady him. 

“You’re making it look like you’re the one who got fucked in the ass.” 

He huffs before cracking a small smile, grey blue eyes peeking through his inky locks.

“You’re the one who wanted to sit on my dick!”

The smaller chuckles and pushes Eren into the cramped shower. He yelps in surprise. Levi feels giddy, he feels light and fluttery and it’s a struggle to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. 

Something oozes from his sore backside- that rights, there was a reason they were showering.  
Levi pulls a cabinet door open, fishing around for a makeup wipe and swiping it quickly over his caked face.

“You planning on joining me any time soon?”

Eren laughs from under the comforting spray- peeking around the glass walls at Levi.

“Yeah, yeah calm your nuts-” He waves away at the younger before stepping into the warmth. 

Levi loved showering- he felt warm and secure, and most of all _clean_. And now there was another pleasant addition. He sighs, closing his narrow eyes and letting the water brush his hair back. Then suddenly, a pair of sturdy arms around his waist, and a warm muscled body against his own. 

“Mmmm..” 

Levi sighs softly, quietly allowing himself to relax into those lovely arms- his head droops onto Eren’s chest. The taller begins to rock the two, he stays surprisingly quiet. They both do, for minutes before Levi is finally too uncomfortable with his leaking ass to stay still any longer.

“Okay okay, get the soap, it’s behind you.”

Eren complies, groaning and giving the smaller a squeeze before retrieving the soap.

“Only if I get to wash you-” 

He giggles, lifting the bar of artisan soap above his head.

Levi scowls, knowing full well he had no hope to reach.

“You little shit- I could claw your eyes out and get it that way!”

He threatens through his giggling, Eren with a big, goofy grin on his face, finally gives in after minutes of Levi’s threats. The two of them are scrubbed down thoroughly, Levi making sure of it, before they drag their exhausted, naked forms to bed. 

The lights are off, and the two settle under fluffy comforter- facing each other and fingers entwined under cover of the warm folds.  
Eren’s eyes glittered green even in the darkness, a full blush tickles the palers features and he looks shyly away, feeling more like a giggling schoolboy than he ever had.

“Does it bother you that we’re naked?”

Eren asks, cutting through the startling quiet. Levi smiles soft, happy Eren was considerate of his, well...his needs. 

“I needed to wash my sheets anyway.”

They were whispering, for what reason neither of them knew, but Levi was happy enough about it. They’re quiet again, neither of them sleeping but just looking at each other, shy in the aftermath of their filthy deeds.

“You were amazing tonight.” 

Eren comments, rather shyly in stark contrast to his usual outgoing nature.

“Thanks.”

It’s simple, but Levi hopes he conveys all the feeling he meant it to. His cheeks are warm, the compliment doing things to him he wasn’t used to. He squeezes Eren’s hand in his. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The shy taller boy asks. Levi scoffs.

“We had _sex_ Eren, you don’t need to ask!”

Eren softly nods, scooting closer and pressing his lips against Levi’s thin ones. Levi sighs into him, for the second time that night he relaxes completely, trusting himself with the teenage mess. Eren brings his hands to Levi’s neck, fingers occupy themselves in the velcro that is his undercut. Levi wiggles closer, entwining their legs and draping an arm over Eren’s waist. 

He feels his eyelids begin to droop after the taller pulls away, finally able to succumb to sleep.

~Eren~

_“Captain, please!”  
His voice reverbs on the white walls of his dream._

_“Captain..Levi- Le..”  
His cries turn to sobs, tears leaking from blind eyes._

_Where was he? Why hadn’t he come?_

_“Shh…”  
There are arms now, small, but strong arms. Ones he’s had years to be accustomed to. His sobs turn to tears of relief. _

_“Captain I-”  
Hot breath tickles his neck, the smaller body pressing into him from behind. There's a strange waver in his voice. A weakness he had never heard. _

_“It’s alright Eren. You’ve done well. Go to sleep now, I’ll take care of you.”  
Eren can hear it, silent tears from his stoic leader. _

_“Sleep, Eren.”_

He wakes not so violently this time- Levi had shifted in the night to spoon Eren. He remembered this time, his dream. It felt so real, and a nagging feeling of dread washed over him like a cold sweat. But it was okay right? Whatever it was- the past, a dream, it was okay because Levi was safe and sound right there, right beside him.

He glances toward the clock- 11:00

Shit. They had slept in late. He turns toward Levi, admiring his sleeping face. It was the first time he had seen his furrowed brow relaxed- a light rose dusting over his near-white cheeks and ears.

“Levi-”

Eren whispers, nudging a pale shoulder of the smaller. He doesn’t stir.  
“Leeeviii-” 

Eren boops his sharp, very french nose. 

Levi finally reacts, waving the imposing digit out of his face in irritation.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Levi grumbles, refusing to open his eyes. Eren huffs quietly, ducking under the covers to wiggle in between the smallers legs. He was very much still naked, flaccid manhood right in Eren’s face. But he was determined, and he kisses the thigh that was even more pale than the rest of him.

“ _Levi.._ ”

A small gasp can be heard from above.

“Brat..!” 

Levi’s dick makes a satisfying twitch.  
Eren giggles.

“What?” 

Eren now responds as if it’s a nickname. 

Levi huffs and writhes under the taller.

“Stop fucking around and get to it.” 

Eren had never given anyone a blowjob before- but he was confident and adamant enough to make up for it. He gives the half-hard length a slow lick.

“Yessir-”

He purrs, taking the head in between hot lips. Levi moans lowly, a gravelly rumble from deep in his chest, obviously taking a liking to being called ‘sir’.

“Fuck babe..”

Eren hums into the now fully erect member, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Slender hands twist into his messy nest of hair, 

“Hnnnn-!!”  
The younger sucks lavishly, employing the use of his tongue when he pulls himself up toward the tip.

“Mnnnn..s’good..”

Eren mumbles. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, brat.” 

Levi thrusts up into Eren's throat. The brunette sputters and tears prick at his eyes. He almost gags, but manages to endure it through breathing.

Shit- Being forceful was stirring something in Eren. 

“Is that okay?”

Levi whispers, serious for a moment. Eren makes a noise in affirmation.

The older whines again, using mussed hair as a means to fuck his throat, Eren letting it happen happily, enjoying the tears streaming down his face and being used so carelessly.

_I can’t believe this, I’m a kinky nasty fuck. This feels so good._

Where the only thoughts running through his mind before a loud gasp and hot liquid spurts down his throat .

“Nnghh…!!!” 

_Oh god- oh god, so good, what the fuck._

Eren is overjoyed, almost refusing to let him go before his hair is being tugged up and off the delicious length.

“Good Morning.”


	17. Track 17

After scrubbing his mouth out to Levi’s satisfaction, Eren got dressed back into last nights outfit- his black jeans sagging tastefully from his hips and long sleeved t-shirt pulled taught over all the right places. Levi admired him as he dressed as well- pulling on his most comfortable designer underwear, a pair of casually ripped jeans and picking out a simple v-neck sweater. 

“Wait- “

Eren stops him before pulling it over his head. 

“You have a tattoo! Wow-”

The taller immediately crosses the small space to touch, not being bothered to ask, of course. It was a pair of simple, contour black wings. They suited Levi perfectly. 

Levi let’s him trace it in all his curiosity, keeping quiet in the others amazement. 

“They’re perfect for you..” 

Eren is finally satisfied with his poking a prodding, letting Levi get completely dressed. The green-eyed boy sits on the bed, patiently waiting and watching Levi’s routine with interest. 

They had decided to go and find some brunch, both listing off places that could work before they finally settled on wandering until they found something that looked cool.   
Levi pops into the bathroom, pulling out his makeup before looking into the mirror. He looked like shit, as usual, and the bags under his eyes where as present as ever. It was actually one of the reasons he wore so much makeup. He shakes his head, remembering events from his childhood that lead him to how he was now. A quick foundation and smudgy eyeliner later, Levi tugs Eren along, grabbing their coats and heading out the door into the dim, wintery day.

The walk is peaceful, few people are out in the cold and a light snowfall makes the world look quiet and serene. They walk slow, gloved hands entangled and swinging lightly to their pace.   
They finally find a place, a hole in the wall cafe that served only brunch. 

“Weird-”   
Eren mutters, he’s never seen a place like that before. 

“Though it is kind of cool they only have limited hours.” 

He says brightly, pulling open the jingling door for Levi. He could be a gentleman sometimes, too. They’re greeted by an elderly couple, one behind the bar counter and one currently waiting on a customer. 

The two cold boys shuffle to a booth at the end of the small place, Eren plopping heavily, and Levi properly sliding in with delicate ease.

“You always gotta act like an animal? “ 

He chuckles over his menu.  
Eren snorts in response.

“Only in front of you.” 

He winks. _Again_ with the stupid winking! Levi secretly loves it, but like hell he’s going to tell the kid that.

Eren clears his throat, looking directly at Levi. Oh no.

“So-”

He says it in a way that he knows makes Levi nervous. 

“When’d you get that tattoo?” 

He squints a bit, biting his bottom lip just slightly to let Levi know he wouldn’t let up easily.

“When I was sixteen.” 

He replies casually, not even looking up. Prying brat. 

“You said you were a bit of a rebel when you were young, right?”

Levi still doesn’t look up.

“Mmhmm..”

It was almost a game now. Eren laughs. 

“And you’re french?” 

Levi nods, not even giving Eren noises now.

“Have you always liked dick?”

Levi snaps his head up and hisses at the younger- who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“You fucking twat we are in _public_!” 

He says in a low whisper.

“Then tell me about your childhood.” 

“Fucking _fine_ ”

He huffs, not truly irritated. Eren keeps on smiling his dazzling smile. Eren would find out sooner or later. 

“My parents were strict. Incredibly so. I developed OCD because my mother and her mother basically conditioned it into me. But yeah- they tried to discipline me and I fought back- by getting my tattoo, playing punk rock, wearing makeup.”

He glances back up to Eren, who was listening very intently. 

“They got over it though, and so did I, so we’re on good terms now. Though they’re pissed I’m not in school.” 

Eren perks up.

“Why not?”

Levi looks away again.

“My life isn’t worth it.”

He says simply, and Eren’s face falls.

“I think it is.”

He starts with confidence, stumbling toward the end of his statement.

“I mean..if that’s what you want to do. I just uh.. Don’t think that’s a good reason is all.”

He large eyes show so much concern, it’s almost sickening. Levi looks down into his lap. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. 

“You two ready to order?”   
The nice-looking older lady interupts, and Levi jumps to order to forget the subject. They both order an enormous amount of food, and after devouring it all they nearly roll out of the cafe and back into the snowy outside.


	18. Track 18

Levi doesn’t text for few days after that, Eren only getting to see him at work. Hanji was pissed that they weren’t getting along. 

Eren sighs loudly over his work- Levi had left early.

“What the fuck. I thought two were on good terms?” 

Hanji hops onto the counter nearest the younger. 

Eren sighs again- a sad, pitifully dejected noise. 

“I thought we were, too.” 

He trains his sad puppy eyes up toward the elder. 

“Well?!” 

Hanji slaps the smallers back, hard for how skinny the guy was. 

“Get out of here and go corner him! That dick will avoid you forever otherwise.”

There was only an hour left until closing- but Eren still sputters a thank you before gathering his things, and bundling up for the cold outside. 

“You owe me!”

Eren waves in acknowledgement before starting his long, cold trek to Levi’s apartment. He somehow manages to get there without freezing to death, knocking on the _frigid_ metal of the cheap door. There was no response. He also couldn’t tell if there were any lights on. 

“Levi?”

He knocks again, harder this time. Still nothing. He was usually home this time of night.   
He gives the door handle a try- surprised to find it unlocked. Something in the pit of his stomach rises to panic, and he finds himself barging in almost blindly. He trips over something- a vacuum, just laying in the middle of the entry way. The entire apartment smells like bleach. 

“Levi?!” 

There was something familiar in his panic-stricken cry. 

He continues down the hallway, through the bathroom and into the bedroom. The room was a complete mess. He had noticed in stark contrast to the immaculate state of the rest of the flat, Which was just a bit more(noticeably so) clean than usual. 

He can’t see Levi anywhere at first, until a corner of the bed shifts. Eren is down on his knee’s in a flash, patting the hidden body underneath heavy layers. 

“Whats wrong?..” 

Eren asks, words thick with worry. Levi stirs, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Can I see you please?” 

He goes to lift the comforter, but smaller hands pull it roughly back down. Eren sighs, dull ache in his heart. 

“Levi…” 

He says sorrowfully, patting what he hoped was Levi’s head. 

“Please come out.” 

Levi doesn’t, so Eren does the next best thing. He scoops up the lump Levi along with the blankets, and begins carrying him toward the living room. Levi wiggles to try and get away, audibly huffing.

“What the fuck are you doing.” 

His voice sounds so small, scratchy and raw- just like when someone has been crying too much.  
Another pang of pain tickles Eren’s heart. 

“Taking care of you.” 

The taller replies simply, and as bright as he can with how deeply worried he felt. 

“Since you won’t come out, I thought I would just take your nest too.”

There’s a smile in his tone.  
He sets the pile onto the couch, turning the TV on before heading into the kitchen, looking around for a kettle to make tea with.

_Sad people liked tea, right?_

After the kettle is sufficiently filled, Eren plops onto the couch, tossing his coat to the other side. He pulls the mass that is Levi into his lap, switching channels with his arms around the smaller. He settles on Voltron, he hadn’t seen it yet but he was _very_ interested in dumb mech shows. They stay that way for hours, Eren always being distracted hadn’t actually turned the stove on- he finds himself drifting to sleep to the background noise of the TV and his captain securely pressed to his chest. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Levi blinks awake, not remembering falling asleep and very confused at where he was. It was dark, and he seemed to be smooshed up against some warm, organic- 

_That’s right. Eren was here._

He hated the way his heart had thumped in his chest once he realized Eren was carrying him. He hated himself and he didn’t want Eren to see his red eyes and painfully pale face. He was disgusting. He peaks out of his fortress, sure Eren had fallen asleep by the way his chest was rising and falling.   
The idiots jaw was slack, mouth breathing and snoring every once in awhile. Disgusting. But it brought a smile to his lips and a small chuckle anyway. He slides out of Eren’s arms as carefully as he could, tentatively heading to the kitchen to finish the tea Eren had stupidly forgotten. Well, It was the thought that counts. The stove was now on and the kettle was heating. Levi cards a hand through his silky hair, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to cry again .  
He hated crying. It was disgusting and ugly and weak. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong now?”

Eren’s voice startled him, whipping his head around at the offensive disturbance. Green eyes glittered at him from the couch.   
_No, no don’t look at me-_  
Hot tears well in his eyes. _Don’t cry- no, not in front of him. No, Eren…_  
He tries everything to stop himself, but the fat drops of liquid spill over his previously stained cheeks, a sob wracking his body. He closes his eyes until he feels a radiating human heater cradling his head into broad chest. 

“Don’t look-”

Levi rasps out. This was the worst. He wants to push Eren away and run. 

“I’m not.” 

Levi laughs dryly though his sobs, hiccuping and hiding in Eren’s chest. His world is dark, it was as close as he could get to not existing. He knows Eren has no idea what’s going on but he can’t say it- he couldn’t choke it out if he tried. They stay that way, Eren surprisingly quiet until the tears lessen and the kettle starts to whistle. 

He moves abruptly away, pulling two mugs out of a cabinet. Eren laughs. 

“What?” 

Levi glares through his glassy eyes. 

“I like your mugs.”

They were some of the most uncharacteristic things Levi could own. One was a Jojo’s Bizarre adventure mug with older Joseph. He was Levi’s favorite (surprisingly). He had many opinions on the anime, one was how Joseph only got better with age. The other an _adorable_ black cat mug, with the tail as the handle. Eren had difficulty deciding which one he wanted. 

Levi looks embarrassed a moment, fetching tea bags from a drawer and pouring the hot water. He had quite an extensive collection, and no one had really seen it before. 

“Yeah..I collect them.” 

Was his lame response. Godamnit. 

Levi hands Eren the Joseph mug, taking the kitty (his favorite) one for himself before they got cozy back on the couch. 

Eren takes a sip, squirming a bit as if he want’s to say something. Levi glances sideways at him.

“Spit it out.” 

He was commanding even with his change of voice quality. Eren looks concerned. 

“I just..you..you don’t have to tell me anything but um, I’m scared and I want to help.”

He worries his bottom lip, bringing his knees to his chest. The raven slumps back into the plush couch. 

“I..get this way sometimes.” 

He replies, rather stiffly. He makes no indication of elaborating, but Eren takes it. 

“You don’t have to hide from me, I won’t hate you if you’re….sad sometimes. “

Levi knows that, but it doesn’t silence the voices of doubt and paranoia. 

“I’ll try.” 

That’s good enough for the taller, and they sit that way sipping their tea and watching movies for the majority of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO  
> WAT IS THIS  
> ANGST?  
> *does the angst dance*


	19. Track 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just introducing all sorts of shit aren't I wow.  
> also still looking for a *BETA*

The next week goes by as slow as ever, finals taking over Eren’s life before the winter break. Armin had been studying with him nearly every night (per Mikasa’s nosy request) and he had barely any time with Levi at all, which was an awful distraction as he was still very much worried. They texted every night, even during study time with Armin. The smaller didn’t like it, but they allowed it. 

[To:Levi]  
Physics sucks, kill me pls. 

He often whines about his schooling as well.

[From:Levi]  
Quit your fucking whining and get it done. You’ll feel better when It’s over and you won’t get your ass kicked for having a bad grade. Twice.

[To:Levi]  
2x ?!!!!! Whyyyyyyyyyy

[From:Levi]  
'Kasa will beat your ass too. 

Eren sighs, looking sadly over to Armin.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.”

He rests his head on the kitchen table, whining loudly.

“Well. You have ONE test left, and I will be damned if you fail! I will not let you-” 

They kick Eren’s knee from under the table. 

“Just do it for me then..please?”

A large, sea-green eye peaks from messy locks.  
Armin is not amused. 

“No. You have, what...five test questions left! That’s virtually nothing!”

The petite fairy-like boy let loose a twinkling laugh- one Eren had a hell of a hard time ignoring. 

“Fine, fine-” 

He grumbles, slouching over the table dangerously with his face very close to his paper. It was that time of night, after studying for hours where your vision zooms in and out and you have to try hard, furrow your brow and really concentrate to get whatever the fuck you just read to stop moving all over the paper.

But it was alright, they’re finished within the hour, and Eren is reluctantly letting Armin leave on their own. 

“You’ll be alright?” 

He asks, for the third time. Armin rolls their bright blue eyes, looking pointedly at Eren. 

“I won’t die in the five blocks it takes to get home, you’re being ridiculous.” 

Eren can’t help but to worry. It’s all he had been doing lately- his stomach twists and untwists at random times, triggered from anything from his backpack to the scarf Levi had lent him one night.  
The pretty blonde pokes Eren hard in the shoulder before stepping through the doorway. 

“I will see you tomorrow, yeah? And you will pass the _shit_ out of Physics!” 

 

__________________________________________________________________

The next day is an utterly grueling three hours of physics, but Eren was finally free. The only thing on his fickle, adolescent mind was seeing Levi. He whips out his phone, poking the first contact on his frequents list, beginning to ring. He walks briskly against the biting wind, the first sunny winter day they’ve had in months. Eren lived for the sunlight. 

“Hello?”

A familiar, grumpy voice greets him. Eren is filled with a new enthusiasm, heart lifting and warmth pooling in his stomach. 

“Hey there grumpy pants! What are you up to? I never really got a hang of your schedule so you could very well be busy, but I just got let out and..”

He wavers a moment, glad Levi wasn’t there to see the blush on his cheeks.

“I miss you.” 

He can hear the sharp intake of breath on the other side.

“Don’t say gay shit like that, brat.” 

A sigh.  
There’s a crackle as Levi shifts his phone to the other ear. 

“I’m almost off, just..ugh, head over to my place. There’s a key under the dead plant.”

“Excellent. See you then! Hurry..!!”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye.” 

_Click_

______________________________________________________________________________

Levi sigh’s heavily, jingling keys are moved from his pocket to the door before realizing that Eren had already gotten there. 

_Fuck this door_.

He finally manages to get the infuriating door open- it swings inward with a crash Levi was already used to- but Eren, who had taken root on the couch, yelped- throwing his 3DS across the room.  
This caused him to whine in sadness, scrambling to pick it up and inspect for damage like a worried parent. 

Levi snorts.

“That shit’ll rot your brain.”

He hangs his outerwear onto the neat coat hanger, right next to Eren’s army green parka. The simple act was so.. _domestic_. It gave light to his sullen dark eyes. 

“How was that last final? Armin told me he-shit- _they_ studied you half to death.” 

“Huh? You’re talking?”

He takes his place back onto the warm spot of couch, puppy eyes training toward him.  
Leaves walks past him into the kitchen, Eren following with his eyes. 

“Yeah. I gave them my number in case …”

In case Eren got into trouble. Ugh, that was too clingy. 

“Nothing. He’s smart- sorry, they. They’re smart. You have a good friend.”

Eren just looks confused, huffing at the obvious fact Levi was keeping something from him. 

“The final was fine...I hope.”

Levi busy’s himself with tea. 

“Tea?”

“Sure. The black one please?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Eren didn’t know the names of the teas, he was hopelessly incompetent at their french titles. He referred to them as ‘the blue one’ or ‘the fruity one’ and Levi was easily able to translate. 

“That’s good. You only have half a year left, then. Are you considering a higher education?” 

There it was, the dad voice. Eren hated and well..he sort of liked it as well. 

“I dunno…”

He didn’t want to go somewhere far away from Levi, but the truth is he had been accepted into quite a few, all over the country for his athleticism. In the summer he played baseball, spring to summer soccer, most years ice hockey, but he was negligent this year. He had earned a cursing from both Armin and Mikasa. There was still time to jump in, though it would be rather late. 

And he was scared. He didn’t want this huge impending stressful commitment. 

He accepts his new TMNT mug from the smaller, heat rising with the steam that dissipated into the cold air. The couch dips next to him.

“You should.”

Levi takes a sip, holding his mug without the use of the handle, as always. Didn’t his pale little hands burn? Maybe he liked it. 

“Mngh…”

He brings his knees up to his chest, head drooping.

“It’s too complicated..”

Silence. Then shuffling, getting comfortable in the soft fuzzy of the couch. 

“It’s important, Eren.”

No answer.

“Eren.”

Sharp, steely eyes turn in his direction. Eren’s face down in his knees.

“Hey-” 

“I don’t know! I don’t..I’m not good with people. It’s hard to make friends. I like sports but not enough to..”

A tentative hand is felt, carding through his hair, mussing it lovingly. He stops, his thoughts drifting elsewhere. 

“It’s okay. We won’t talk about it now.”

Levi changes the subject, hoping to lift the youngers spirits. 

“Have you eaten? I have the mac’n’cheese you like.”

He still avoids eye contact with the younger. He didn’t want to seem that caring- though he found himself letting go a lot more as of late.

“Is it spongebob?”

Eren’s soft voice asks from in between his knees.

“Of course.” 

“Okay.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 


	20. Track 20

They had moved on from talking, Eren’s mac’n’cheese almost devoured instantly, Levi having none of it as _that shit is like cardboard, I don’t know why you love it_ and now they were nestled even further into the suede of the couch, abandoning videogames in favor of movies. They were watching a favorite of both of theirs (Pulp Fiction), cuddling close and chests rising and falling softly. 

“Hey.”

“Brat.”

“Hey!” 

Eren huffs. Levi chuckles.

“Sorry, sorry. What?”

Eren shifts uncomfortably. Levi raises a thin brow, expression half amused, half irritated. 

“Spit it out-” 

He says harshly, before adding- 

“It’ll be easier if you don’t think about it.”

Eren sighs again.

“I- Just….What-what...are you doing for Christmas?”

He finally manages to squeak out. Levi had expected as much.

“Avoiding the world, pretending the holiday doesn’t exist.”

“O-oh…”

Eren shifts again, bare feet threading in the shag carpet. 

“Could I join you then?”

Levi has half a mind to say yes, though he always worked himself into a dark place around the time of his birthday. Maybe this year could be different. 

“Fine-”

The invisible pooch ears on Eren’s head perked significantly, large twinkling eyes widening. 

“You better not neglect your family, brat.” 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

The beginning of December goes by mostly working- Eren, Levi and Hanji being the only workers in the shop they didn’t get a lot of time off. Eren was surprised at how many people wandered in as it got closer to Christmas. Levi and him spend almost every evening together after closing- either walking each other back in turn, or spending the night (primarily at Levi’s place, to Mikasa’s dismay) Nothing _physical_ had really taken place, Eren wasn’t thrilled but wasn’t too bummed out, and Levi- well. He was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. There were many close calls though.

“L-Levi…!”

Small, colder hands inch painfully slow up the olive-toned chest. Sharp, white teeth nip at bruised neck and collarbone, breathing heavily over the younger. 

_Shit_

Eren writhes under him, lankier limbs tangled with paler and dropping off the edges of the couch- his face, flushed and needy- begging for Levi to keep going. Which Levi wouldn’t, not until his birthday in March. 

A growl rips from his throat, grabbing Eren’s sides and tracing the bumps of his ribs. Eren’s breath hitches, gasping quietly and wriggling again. 

“P-please..”

Levi moves down toward the youngers hip-bones, sucking happily and placing red flowers all up his sides. 

“Please what?” 

He mutters- the chestnut haired boy whimpers. Levi’s chest swells as if a balloon is filling up in it’s cavity. His face is hot and he can’t get a full breath of air. He looks up at Eren and growls again. 

“Please. _What?_ ” 

Eren’s hair is a disaster- even more so than usual and his face is beet red, pink lips parted and emerald eyes glazed in lust. A shiver runs up the shorters spine.

“I want..” 

The look of bashfulness on the green-eyed boy knocks the wind from his lungs- glittering orbs looking anywhere but down at the paler. 

“This-” 

He moves closer, calloused fingers brush against the fabric over Levi’s strained bulge. The smaller audibly gulps, eyes wild with lust. 

_No no- no, not now. He has to wait, he as to be patient._

But he _hates_ to deny Eren anything- he found himself spoiling the shit out of the brat and all too happily. 

“Soon- okay? Just- uughh…” 

He moans quietly- he doesn’t _want_ to stop. But he shifts over Eren, straddling his thighs. 

“Not yet- okay?” 

Eren whines.

“I know! Don’t give me that look.” 

Eren’s gaze doesn’t waver- one of puppy like sadness. It was bordering abuse. 

“Don’t! - Listen, I’m sorry.”

Eren would have none of it, crossing his arms and looking away with a huff, both boners sufficiently withered. 

“Don’t be a brat.”

“I’m not!”   
Eren huffs indignantly- still looking away and pouting. Levi has no choice but to flop down on the younger.

“What about the first time..?”   
The younger mumbles, still red-faced, still pouting.

“That was different! And an accident.”   
Eren giggles to himself suddenly, successfully dispelling any feelings of guilt or disappointment. 

“Was I an accident?”  
Levi looks at him as if he’s insane. And then his perpetual scowl twitches, the older covering his face and desperately trying to clamper off of Eren’s lap, but the younger already has his grip on his waist. 

“I thought the stork brought me! You lied!”   
Levi laughs out loud.

“You were a happy accident!”   
Eren decides to silence the good point with tickles, jabbing at Levi’s sides and Levi trying to scramble away and dodge the attacks. He pulls back in attempts to escape- but leans back just an inch too far and suddenly they're suspended. A moment of silence before they tip off the couch, both grappling at each other- Levi trying to pull himself back up and Eren trying to anchor them both back onto the furniture. Levi lands on his back with a thud and Eren on top of him, knocking the wind from him. The darker wheezes. 

“ _Eren.._ ”

Eren props himself up and flits over Levi, panic etched onto his features.

“I’m so sorry Levi! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!” 

“ _Eren…_ ”  
Eren leans in closer.

“What! What, what’s wrong!?”

“Eren..”  
And suddenly Levi’s cold fingers wrap around the collar of Eren’s shirt, pulling him close enough so that his lips are at tanned ear. 

“I’m sorry-”

“For what?!- “

And Levi makes his escape- wiggling from underneath him deftly, kicking him in the shin and attempting to crawl away. Eren yelps in pain for a moment, frozen in shock before understanding what has happened. He seizes the thin ankle and yanks Levi back, Levi kicking and screaming obscenities as he’s dragged back into the tanned boys lap. Eren holds him almost painfully against his chest and discourages against any possible escape. 

“Shhhhh…”  
He strokes the inky locks in a condescending manner. 

“Just let it happen.”  
Levi all but growls, not letting up his struggle in the slightest- huffing out curse after curse. Eren holds fast and takes to rocking back and forth. It is identical to a small child having a spitting, hissing cat in it's clutches.

“I’ll bite your nipples off.”  
Comes the muffled noise from within the confines of his arms.

“Your loss.”  
Levi makes a strangled noise of defeat and goes still.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Pssst- Eren.”

Eren glances toward the eccentric older boy, calling him over in a not-so-quiet whisper. 

“Uh, Hanji?” 

He straightens up from pressing the last customers coffee, sliding it over to Levi to finish. The latter rolls his eyes.

“No! Quiet! This is a secret, come with me!”  
And then Eren is dragged away into the storage room by his wrist- the door shut and locked behind him at an amazing speed.

“I have important information for you.”  
There’s an evil glint in his glas- eyes. His eyes, for sure. 

“Um..Okay?”

Hanji looks exasperated for a moment, throwing his hands up and crossing his arms.

“Well if you don’t want to know when Levi’s birthday is, I guess thats _fine_!”

“What?! Birthday!?”

“Shh don’t yell you fool!!”  
Hanji had covered Eren's mouth rather forcefully. He was beginning to feel like a hostage at this point. 

“He doesn’t tell anyone this, and I really have no regard for his personal space, but it’s Christmas.”

“What’s christmas?”  
Came the mumble under his hand

“His _birthday_!”

Understanding lit up his eyes and a small gasp came from under Hanji’s hand.

“No.”  
He said quietly, in disbelief. 

“Yes!”  
Hanji nods enthusiastically, messy ponytail bouncing.

“...shit.”

“What?!”

“Hanji it’s in less than a week.”

“....”

“Perhaps I should have told you sooner.”

“Fuckin’ perhaps!”  
Now enter full panic mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the king of short chapters. I write page after page in word and then fucking it's so short when i upload it here. Whatever. >.>
> 
> So I thinking I started this fic right after halloween, and have yet to have a halloween chapter? This time line is so screwed up. Maybe I'll right a sidestory or something. IDK. Prepare for early christmas?   
> lol  
> I'll try to keep it up in my new fic- http://archiveofourown.org/works/7841683/chapters/17903728  
> Pleaseeee check it out its Therapist!Eren and EverydisordereverClient! Levi!!!!! <3   
> Comments are ALWAYS WELCOME AND GIVE ME UR KUDOS!!!!!!  
> And lastly, I am FAIRLY certain no one in the fic has mentioned Levi's birthday yet. So if they HAVE and I'm forgetting something (I ususally re-read before I post anything but I want this out before I go to work) I'll edit it later. 
> 
> *aLSO* HOW DO I COMEDY. God I suck at writing funny. I try so hard. Any pointers? I would love u five ever


	21. NOTACHAPTER <3

SORRY IF I GOT ANYONE EXCITED. Though I don't think I did? W/e. 

 

School has been grossly busy, and I didn't even have time to write an awesome Halloween chapter :( So I'm just as sad as you. Maybe. 

 

*I AM WRITING A THIRD STORY, HOPEFULLY FOR NANOWRIMO AND I NEED A BETA THAT CAN WORK WITH ME A LOT* 

 

This third story is a Fantasy (still ereri YOOOO) and I need help with syntax, grammar, sentence structure, characters, background history, researching, and story developing. It will also not be uploaded untill it is done. (and I have a really hard time ending anything so it probably wont be permanent lol) So it will be a really large project and I need someone who can help me so I stay motivated and can come up with the best ideas possible. You would honestly be a second writer more than a editor. 

 

Here is some more info on the story, in case you would like a summary to help you decide if you want to take up the project or not. 

 

Eren Jaeger is the young(19) heir (unofficial boss) of the New Orleans Mafia- He's boisterous, cocky, a little crazy and is able to get his anger issues out on the job (aka killing people who fuck up). As a kid(15) he had stumbled upon a younger Levi((22 (Alias Panther cause he private as hell and doesn't want people coming for him) in the midst of fucking some shit up Witchy-style and has been in love with him and infatuated with magic ever since. Usually, the mobster stay as far away from magic as they can, so Eren being the little Asshole he is toes the line like no other. As this is a fantasy story I am not hung up on _too _much accuracy. (That's also what I need a beta for, to help draw the line at what is too unrealistic). Levi is a Witch who has commitment issues, and his development is letting people in and having a family within his coven. The two unite when the Irish(? maybe, im leaning toward them but as I edit that can change) start to threaten their presence on Eren's terf(thinking they can take him cause he young), and being a highly Christian group they are also planning to eradicate the magic users in the city. Eren uses that info as leverage and half/threatens Levi to get his coven to join his cause for when the time comes. Both Eren and Levi's moms are supposedly alive. ;D It'll be slow AF build, violent and graphic, Pining!Eren, and really kinky (It just happened that way? I don't know man Eren wanted to be kinky its not my fault.) UUUUhhhh last little details are Mikasa is from the Yakuza(I put them from boston but idk? There wasnt much info online and i didnt want her straight from Japan) Armin is a Brit, Eren has a cajun accent and can speak Turkish/Cajun French/and maybe German. Levi is a frenchy, duh.__

__SO PLEASE <3 let me know if you want more info or want to help out I would love you forever! Please comment, or email me at nekobishie@gmail.com !!!!!!!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while D: *sob sob* So I hope you enjoy!  
> I wrote this to Gerard Way's Hesitant Alien album - So if you're looking for mood music, that is it!


End file.
